


Better With You

by Someonelikeux



Series: No, Yes, Always [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonelikeux/pseuds/Someonelikeux
Summary: Sequel to One Way Or AnotherValentina forced her way in and changed Juliana's life forever. Now we get to see their relationship blossom. Humor, fluff and sexy times ♡
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: No, Yes, Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753564
Comments: 65
Kudos: 330





	1. Avocado On What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! 
> 
> So I cannot thank you enough for all the love you have shown to 'One Way Or Another'. Just know that I appreciate it alot! 
> 
> If you haven't read it, that's cool here's a little background for you:
> 
> Juliana:  
> Bar tender/ part owner at Perlita's  
> Chino isn't in the picture but is her deadbeat father  
> Lupe and Pancho are together  
> Lupe supports Juls and Val's relationship  
> Juls' has had a rough past but is healing
> 
> Valentina:  
> Journalist  
> Parents have died  
> Eva is in Canada with her husband and daughter  
> Guille and his girlfriend are travelling around the world
> 
> I have no idea what's going to happen in this one yet!
> 
> I just want to share what my brain thinks their relationship is like.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it
> 
> (Also, if something doesn't make sense, just pretend it does 😉)

Juliana leans her head against the wall near the bottom step looking out to the beauty that had taken over every bit of her. So effortly swaying away to the radio, without a care in the world, concentrating on her task mindlessly. So beautiful inside and out. 

"Ah hem" Juliana cleared her throat to grab her attention and Valentina looked up immediately. 

"Good morning beautiful" Valentina's face lit up starting from her eyes down to her enticing full lips giving off a beaming smile that made Juliana's heart skip a beat. She would never get over the fact that this radiating smile was for her. 

Val's hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was wearing an oversized white button up shirt. Juliana's attention got drawn to the top 3 buttons that were undone making it fall off one of her shoulders slightly. 

Juliana couldn't help but lick her lips thinking how amazing her revealed skin would taste. She steps off the last step and slowly walks over to the brunette behind the kitchen island.

"Good morning mi amor" Juliana quietly replies as she brings her hand to tuck away a strand of hair and kisses the full lips she can't get enough of.

"What's all of this?" She asks hugging the brunette from behind, looking over her shoulder. 

"I'm making you breakfast" Val announced proudly as she leans back into Juliana. Juliana nuzzles her nose into Valentina's neck and hair line.

"For me?" She checks talking against Val's neck making Val pause for a second. 

"Uh hmm" she nods "you were sleeping like you were totally wiped out so I thought you could do with the energy" Val explained. 

Juliana chuckled "and who's fault is that I wonder?" Kissing Val's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm making up for it" Val defended and they both laughed. 

"So what's on the menu?" Juliana looked over Val's shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight. 

"I made you avacoda on toast!" Val said  
again proudly as Juliana stared at the plate before them and swallowed deeply.

"Is that all for me?" She said looking down at a piece of what should look like bread but it was so charred that it looked more like avocado on a black slate. 

"Yep! Think I caught it a little on the toaster but should be ok right?" Val thought out loud scratching her head.

Juls was speechless. She looked at the plate thinking of her options. "Erm yeah?" she said as more of a question than an answer. 

Val turned around in her arms and wrapped her hands around Juls' neck and Juliana quickly tried to look "normal". 

"I just wanted to do something nice for you baby" she said sweetly and Juliana let out a sigh.

_How could she not eat that?_ She thought to herself. 

"Thank you baby" Juliana said sincerely. She meant it as well. She's never had anyone make breakfast for her before. If she was honest she wasn't accustomed to any of the considerate things Valentina does for her so she truly appreciated the thoughtfulness. Just another quality Juliana is so in love with. 

"It's alot though Val. I can't have all of that" she tries to minimise her portion. 

"Hmm" Val thinks. "It's ok I'll have half" 

Juls' eyes widen again knowing that Val would be disappointed if she realised she had made charcoal for breakfast. _Shit. Think Juls think._

"Actually come to think of it, I am hungry so you can have something else. How about some cereal?"

Val looked at Juls through furrowed brows.

"What? It's my breakfast and I don't wanna share." Juliana shrugged and Val let out a laugh. 

"Fine I'll have something else" Val gave in and Juls let out a sigh when Val stepped away looking for a bowl. 

Juliana looked at her plate again and looked up asking the higher powers for some help. _Here goes nothing...._

She grabbed the plate along with some juice and sat down on one of the stools looking nervous. Val looked over with a box of cereal in her hands and Juliana gave her a forced smile. 

Val grabbed her bowl, sat herself beside Juliana and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Go on try it and tell me what you think." 

Juls nodded, looked at her plate again and picked up the slice. The bread has blackened beyond recognition and the texture was tough. Juliana swallowed hard and took a bite feeling watchful apprehensive eyes on her. 

As she bit down she heard and felt the crunch of the "toast", dry as though there wasn't even any avocado on it. She smiled with her mouth full. She struggled but managed to swallow the contents of her mouth. 

Valentina stared at her expectantly "Well?"

Juls took a well needed sip of her juice and looked at Val. "It's delicious babe" she took Val's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you"

Val's face lit up "Really? Here let me try" she reached and Juls quickly moved the slice away from her.

"No! Mine!" she yelled as she shoved another bite into her mouth, determined not to let Val suffer through this piece of toast. She chewed quickly to try to finish as soon as possible.

She was so busy on her mission, she didn't realise Val sneaking up on her and snatching the remaining bit of toast. 

"Val no ...." she shouted as Val bit down on the charcoal and her expression changed completely. She looked at Juliana expressionless for a second and spat the piece out animatedly. 

"Oh my god!" She said with a disgusted look on her face while she grabbed Juls' juice to get the horrible taste out of her mouth. "Juls how are you eating this? It's disgusting!" She said recovering. 

"What? No it's nice" Juls tried to defend but not convincingly enough.

"Baby why would you eat this? Urgh!" Val exclaimed going over to the get some water while Juliana was trying to think of ways to save this. 

Val stood on the opposite side of the island and looked at Juls. "You didn't have to force yourself to eat that Juls. I can't believe you did that. I can't believe I can't even make you breakfast" Val said disappointed. 

Juls looked over at her sympathetically and made her way to Val.

"Val ..." she turned the her around and rested her hands on Val's waist "mirame". 

Val reluctantly met Juliana's gaze biting the inside of her cheek. Gorgeous blue eyes looking sad. 

"I love that you tried baby. No one has ever made me breakfast before. I don't care if it burnt a little, it meant the world to me". 

"Burnt a little?" Val pouted.

"Ok maybe more than a little" Juls accepted "ok maybe alot" she reconsidered making Valentina laugh. 

"That's more like it mi amor." She brought their foreheads together "I love you for trying".

"I love you too Juls" Val gave Juls a quick kiss. "I can't believe I did that. It was so simple too. How do people do this?" Val reflected. 

Juliana smiled at how cute Valentina looked when she was thinking out loud. She pulled Val closer so their bodies were connected. 

"How about" Juls started as she brought their lips together for a gentle kiss "we make pancakes?" She nuzzles into Val's neck.

"I think I've reached my limit of making food today don't you think?" Val sounds defeated. 

As she frowns, Juls peppers kisses on her cheeks and her hands draw circles into Val's hips.

"C'mon baby, I promise I'll make it fun" Juls says with a mischievous voice that catches Val's attention. 

"Really?" She looks at Juls with a raised eyebrow to find her staring at Val's lips and smiling. 

"Yes ... really" she kisses her gently as her hands slide up Val's shirt making her shiver. 

"Juls, I think you're already getting distracted" Val chuckles in between kisses. 

"Distracted?" Juls asks rhetorically "this is how I teach" She teases as her lips go to Val's collarbone and she starts her lesson:

"Step 1" Juliana kisses along Val's neck "ingredients .... flour" 

She walks backwards taking Val with her, her lips not leaving Val's neck and Val smiles as her hands get tangled in Juls' hair. 

Juliana turns Val around and gently pushes her up against the counter. "Right here" she whispers into Val's ear as she reaches for the cupboard near her head. She gets the flour, puts it on the counter and kisses Val on the lips again. 

"Mmmm ... I'm liking your teaching methods already Chef Valdes" Val gets out in between kisses. Juliana smiles against soft full lips.

"Sugar" she whispers reaching her hand up again and grabs the bag to place on the counter. 

"Eggs and milk" she spins them around and pushes Val up against the fridge with more force than she intended and Val gasped "fuck".

Valentina cursing sparked a fire in Juliana. She pins Val to the fridge and kisses her with more purpose. One hand resting on her neck and the other slipping under her shirt exploring Val's silky skin. 

"Baby .... " Val let's out breathlessly when they come up for air "fuck the pancakes". 

She tightens her grip around the back of Juliana's neck and pulls her in to deepen the kiss. Their tongues and lips collide. Both hungry, both incessant. They both parted slightly, breaths heavy, eyes hooded but riddled with desire and lust. 

Juls pulled Val forward with a tug on her shirt and spun her around so her back was now pushed against the kitchen Island. She looked directly into dilated pupils and moved her hand from Val's thighs to her waist. She gave Val a look and she knew what Juls wanted. Val placed both hands on the counter and Juls helped pull her up to sit on it. 

Juls' lips found Val's again as her hands ran down the brunettes shirt undoing the buttons one by one. She parted her shirt and her lips started to trail kisses down Val's neck, collarbone, chest and breast.

"Aaah Juls" Val gasped as she felt Juls' warm tongue on her sensitive nipple. Slowly, torturously she encircled Val's nipple with her tongue and Val bit back a moan.

She lowered herself to settle in between Val's thighs and Val' breath hitched in anticipation. Juls was driving her crazy as she felt her pulse crashing against her chest. She rested on one arm behind her and the other tangled in Juls' hair.

Juls started kissing up her thigh and her tongue flicked out across her already slick surface. Val was consumed by just watching Juls' hot tongue running up her thigh, close to where she needed her the most.

She kissed and gently suckled on the skin there, knowing it was torture for the blue eyed beauty. A deep shiver trickled down Val's spine and she trembled, knowing full well that she wouldn't last long under Juls' tongue. 

"Fuck ... Juls .... stop teasing me baby please" Val moans.

Finally she wrapped her soft lips around Val's hard clit and sucked. 

Val's arms started to give in making her lay on the counter and Juliana lifted a leg over her shoulder giving her more access. 

"Juls!" Valentina almost screamed as Juliana's tongue and lips worked fast and hard at her centre and clit. 

"I'm coming baby. I'm coming" she pants feeling the strongest orgasm ever building up inside of her body. 

It started in her core, rushed through her body and then came crashing back into her center like a bolt of lightning. She felt like her entire body exploded in ecstasy! Her body contracting and releasing so fast that she almost couldn’t breath. Val came hard and her body started to relax from the exhilarating experience Juliana gave her. 

When she finally opened her eyes, Juls managed to climb on the counter and was hovering over Val with the sexiest satisfied look on her face.

"You're so beautiful Val".

Val still getting her breath back grabs the back of Juls' neck and brings her in for a hug "That was unbelievable Juls." She nips at Juls' ear lobe and sucks gently making Juliana gasp this time. 

Juls' breath gets deeper as she props herself up on elbows on either side of Val's head and they're now face to face. Val raises her head up to catch Juls' lips in hers. They kiss slowly, tongues delicately flicking against one another. Every time they brushed against each other, a surge of arousal pulsed in the pit of Juliana's stomach and found it's way between her legs.

Val slowly brought one of her legs between her and lifted her knee up against Juliana's wet centre forcing Juls to tear her lips away from Val's to let out a moan. 

"Take these off baby" Val whispered against the corner of Juls' mouth, tugging on her shorts. Juls quickly lifted herself up and slid her shorts down and threw them on the floor. She needed Val to release her. Val then pulled her shirt off of her so they were both now completely bare, skin on skin making them both shiver on contact. 

Juliana wasted no time grinding down on Val's thigh as she was already close after witnessing Val erupt not long ago. Val pulled Juls in for a sensual kiss as her hand made it's way to Juls' breast. Her thumbs running over her already erect nipple made Juls moan into Val's mouth and Val felt herself being worked up again. 

Juls' rhythm became faster and harder as she thusted into Val's thigh whilst Val working on her breast was sending both of them over the edge fast. A few more thrusts and they both came together in sync. 

Juls hummed as she rested her head on Val's shoulder and Val wrapped her arms around the sexy dark haired girl stroking her slender fingers up and down her back. She kissed the top of Juls' head and closed her eyes. 

"Baby?" She asked Juls quietly.

"Hmm?" Juls now snuggling into Val's neck and kissing her on her pulse point. 

"I don't think my legs work anymore".


	2. Brown Eyes

Captivating brown eyes. 

That's what Val was thinking about snuggled up with Juls on the couch. Valentina was the big spoon propped up on cushions, her head leaning against one hand, looking down slightly at Juliana. She mindlessly played with strands of Juliana's hair, not paying any attention to the movie, too lost in her thoughts. 

She thought back to when she first met Juliana and noticed her captivating brown eyes. But now she realised how wrong she was. How naive she was to think that they could be reduced to just one word, 'brown'. 

At first glance you see flecks of gold scattered between swirls of sweet chocolate making them seem like there's a world of mystery hidden in there.

Then you realise that this just the beginning. The endless hues of earthy colours mingle together casting an array of different shades throughout. 

They hold love, happiness, sadness, mischief, hope, excitement, mystery, humor and so much more. One look into them and you're lost, knowing that no other eyes will ever compare. And that's exactly how Valentina felt. 

No one else could ever compare to Juliana. She was enamoured with the raven haired girl who had taken over her every thought. Even when she was working, Juliana was always lingering in the back of her mind. 

Val already thought the Juliana she fell for was amazing but the Juliana she knows now has her completely head over heels. Juliana before showed her love but Valentina felt like there was some of it she held on to, as though she had to keep it hidden or else it would run out or disappear. But Juliana now loved with all of her heart. 

There was nothing holding her back anymore and Valentina could feel her love unbounded and expressive. Although she still wasn't the most vocal of people, her affection and thoughtfulness expressed more than words could. She was trying and that's all Valentina could ask for. 

She could tell that therapy, now a couple of times a month, was helping Juls overcome her inhibitions. Val promised herself that she would give Juliana so much love that there would be no room for anything else. And that's exactly what she did. 

Since they patched things up that night a few months ago, the two have been inseparable. They spent every Friday and Saturday night together as Val didn't have work the next day. During the weekdays, most of the time, they would meet after Val finished work, before Juls started her shift.

Juliana had finally paid off her share of the bar which was good news for Val because she now had more free time. More time they could spend together snuggled up on the Valentina's couch like tonight. 

"Val? What do you think?" Juliana snapped Valentina out of her thoughts. 

"Huh? What sorry I wasn't listening"

"Have you been watching any of this?" Juliana asked chuckling.

"Honestly .... nope" Valentina replied smiling. 

Juliana turned so she was flat on her back looking up at Valentina. She looked into her favourite blue eyes smiling and Valentina couldn't help but take her bottom lip between her teeth before kissing her gently. 

"Hi" she said pulling away and Juliana chasing her lips. 

"Hi.... So what's got you so distracted? What are you thinking about?" She asked taking Val's hands and playing with her fingers. 

"You, me ... us" Val smiled.

"Val if you're going to mention our 1 year anniversary coming up soon then don't. I've been getting your 'subtle' hints for weeks now" Juls joked. 

Val threw her head back laughing "So you got those did you?" 

"Loud and clear. That calendar on the wall with all those red circles you keep making me look at kinda gives it away. By the way why are there so many circles? How many of us are there?" She wiggles her eyebrows. 

Valentina feigned being offended " I can't believe you would think that of me Juls. I don't have time for anyone but you baby" she leans down and takes Juls' lips in hers for a delicate kiss. 

Juliana smiles against her lips and whispers "good".

Val pulls away to explain "Well, there's when we first met, when we first kissed and our first date, duh". She said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh of course. How stupid of me. Of course you're going to make us have 3 anniversaries a year" Juliana teased receiving a slap on the arm. 

"No silly, I wanted us to decide which one we're going with." 

"Hmmm ..... I would say first date. What do you think?" Juls suggested.

"Ok September 14th it is!" Val beamed and kissed Juliana again. "It's going to be amazing Juls. I know it's still a month away but I've already planned it!"

Juliana's eyes widened "Already planned what?" 

"Our anniversary. But I can't tell you because it's a suprise. All you need to know is that it's going to be the best day ever!" Val said excitedly squeezing Juliana's cheek. 

Juliana shook her head smiling at the cuteness that is Valentina. Valentina was still talking about what to wear or something but Juliana couldn't really pay attention to her words. She was captivated by her Ocean Eyes. Juliana slowly reached for Val's face cupping her cheek and stroking her silky skin with her thumb. 

Val was still saying something when Juls moved her hand to the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Val tried to pull away.

"Juls I was sayi ....."

"Sshhh" Juls whispered against her lips and grazed her teeth against Val's bottom lip. She caught Val's lip and bit it gently before pulling away from the kiss, leaving Valentina speechless. 

"Sorry, what were you saying baby?" Juls asked quietly looking at Valentina who still had her eyes closed. 

Valentina cleared her throat "erm ... I can't remember" she smiled tracing Juls' lips with her fingers. 

"I'm sure everything you have planned will be amazing Val" Juls reassured and Val smiled sliding herself down to snuggle into Juliana's neck.

"I love you" Val squeezed Juliana tightly.

"I love you too Val".

\--------------

It had been a busy few days for both Juliana and Valentina with work taking up all their time. Val had endless interviews and research for upcoming articles and Juliana took the lead in the renovations to the bar. They hadn't had time to meet but constantly texted or called one another throughout the day. 

Valentina had the night to herself at home which was nice but she knew who she would rather have here with her. She watched some tv, spoke to her niece over video chat and had some dinner. 

As always, her thoughts went back to Juliana. Valentina still couldn't get used to Juls working till the early hours of the morning. Although it didn't happen as much as it used to, she still didn't like not falling asleep in Juls' arms. Of course she knew that this was Juls' job and business but it didn't stop her from pouting at the thought. 

Just then her phone lit up and her pout turned into a sweet smile.

"Hola mi amor, I was just missing you" she said honestly. 

"Hi baby, I just wanted to catch you before you go to bed." 

"Well you're just in time. Is it going to be late one for you tonight?" 

"Yeah most likely. We're low on staff and it's surprisingly busy. I just about managed to step away to talk to you." Juliana explained. 

"Don't work too hard guapa. I love you. Call me when you're on your way home?" 

"Ok Val. Sweet dreams. I love you." 

It was 2 am and Val's phone rang again. In a sleepy haze she reached over and slid her finger across the screen without even looking at the caller. 

"Hi baby" she said in the sleepy tired voice Juliana loved to hear. 

"Hi Val I'm just heading home." 

"What time is it?" 

"Just after 2 hermosa."

"Tell me about your day baby?" Val asked as usual, settling into bed with her head on the pillow and the phone on speaker beside her. 

"Well ... " Juliana started "I actually spent all day thinking about you". 

"Really?" Valentina asked with a grin as she turned to face her phone. 

"Yes really. Mostly about .... kissing you" The tone in Juliana's voice shifted which caught Val's attention. She propped herself up on her elbow and took the phone off speaker and raised it to her ear. 

"Baby ... are you talking dirty to me?" Val teased. 

"Maybe" Juliana retaliated and Valentina's mouth fell open. She bit her bottom lip and felt a sudden rush of heat to her cheeks. 

"Baby" she whispered "don't tease me like that". 

"I'm serious Val, I wish I could kiss you right now." Juls said in a sultry tone making Val's heart race. 

She swallowed hard, licked her lips and settled back into bed "What else?"

Juliana was quiet after hearing Valentina's sexy low voice, trying to control her own breathing. 

"How about you open the door and I'll show you?" She said quietly and Valentina's eyes shot open. 

"What?" She asked sitting up, heart racing more than ever.

"Open the door baby" Juls smiled and Val jumped off her bed and raced to the door. 

She quickly opened the locks, phone still by her ear and swung the door open. 

"Hi" Juliana greeted with a sigh taking Valentina completely by suprise. 

Without saying a word, Valentina practically jumped to Juliana wrapping her arms around Juliana's neck and taking her lips in her own. 

Juliana reciprocated the kiss and wrapped her arms around Val's waist, lifting her up slightly and walking with her into the apartment. 

Their lips didn't leave one another while Juliana kicked the door shut behind her and leaned into her girlfriend. 

Without a word, Valentina took Juliana's hand to the back of her neck, gently pushed her back to the wall and pressed her body up against Juls, feeling her breath rise and fall.

She kissed her passionately and her tongue gently traced the inside of her mouth. Valentina pulled back leaving Juliana chasing her lips. 

Juliana sparked something within Valentina that she didn't recognise. A lust, a want for the woman she loves more than anything and she didn't want to hold back any longer. 

She pushed her up against the wall. Val took her wrists and held them above her head with her left hand and with her right hand she began to unbutton Juls' blouse. 

She watched Juliana's chest rise and fall with her deepening breath. Taking her sweet time, she continued to hold her hands above her head, leaned down and took her left nipple into her mouth. 

She then took her right hand to Juls' other breast and traced her nipple with her finger. This drove Juliana crazy as her hips began to buck uncontrollably, her moans deepened with desire. 

She let go of her wrists and her hands made their way to unbutton Juls' jeans, lips now assaulting from her neck down her chest and on her abdomen. With one swift movement she removed Juliana's jeans and underwear. 

She slowly stood up to looked into dark hooded eyes and stepped away. Her eyes never leaving Juls, she reached for the hem of her shirt, pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor. She then did the same with her pants and underwear. 

"Val, get over here" Juliana requested running out of patience. Seeing Val take charge in the bedroom was arousing her unlike anything else. 

Valentina obeyed and began to kiss her wildly and passionately. If she could cum just from the press of her tongue against Juliana's she would have. 

She reached her hand down Juls' stomach, feeling her quiver as she moved and slowly stroked between her legs, feeling her desire, her warm, wet, swollen clit sliding between her fingers, throbbing and pulsing with every movement. 

Juliana's breath was coming in short gasps when Val reached down and took her nipple into her mouth again. She moaned out as Val entered her with her fingers, thrusting in and out over and over. She gently pulled her fingers out and lowered herself to her knees. 

"Val .... baby... I need you .... now" Juliana pants standing over Val begging for release. 

Valentina takes her into her mouth and flicks her tongue back and forth, up and down whilst her fingers continued to thrust in and out excruciatingly slowly. She felt Juls' hips move as she pressed herself down on Val's hand begging her to feel every inch of her, pressing her body into Val's mouth, and with one final guttural moan, she finds her release. 

As Juls' breathing gets back to normal, Val kisses her way back up to Juliana's lips and they kiss gently. 

"Val ... wow" Juls says against her ear as she pulls her into a tight embrace and Val blushes into her shoulder. To be honest she didn't know she had it in her too. 

"Let's go to bed Juls" she pulls away from Juliana and takes her hand to lead the way.

At the foot of the bed, Val reaches up and slides Juliana's shirt off her shoulders. Juls wraps her in her arms and Val's eyes meet her own and in that moment, there is nothing but love reflected in either. 

Juliana lay Valentina on her back and watched her instinctively open her legs, exposing herself fully to her. She climbed between her legs and pressed her hard, swollen centre up against her own, feeling her wetness and her desire. They both knew it wouldn't take long to come undone right now.

She pressed their centres together and moved her hips so that it rubs gently on her. Their bodies meet perfectly, moving faster and faster. Their eyes never leaving one another, Juls begins to moan as she can't help herself after hearing the beautiful sounds coming from Val's mouth and they start losing control. They move faster and harder building up a steady rhythm sending both of them out of this world. Sex has never felt so good for either of them. Never like this. Juls felt Val's thighs tighten around her as they both came together, pressed up against each other. 

They both moan simultaneously as they lost themselves completely in the moment. The moment of euphoria and satisfaction that never felt so good. 

As both of their breathing got back to normal, Juls pulled Val into her arms.

"Val ... remind me to suprise you more often" she chuckled and Val couldn't help but laugh. 

"I blame the dirty talk" she defended smiling and Juls raised an eye brown. "I just can't believe you came by for a booty call" Val added with a smirk. 

"What? No Val ... ugh" Juliana looked at Val not wanting her to think she came over just for sex. "Baby you know I wouldn't ..." she panicked. 

"Hey, relax Juls I'm just kidding." She said laughing and cupping her cheek "but I can't say I minded either. You should definitely do it more often" she said with a wink making Juls shake her head.

"Goodnight Val"

"Goodnight baby"


	3. September 14th

Juliana woke up with a big smile on her face realising that it was her first ever official one year anniversary.

Yes there were hiccups on the way but she would do it all over again if it would bring her to where she was today. Being able to call Valentina her girlfriend, to hold or kiss her whenever she wanted for no reason. 

Although Juliana had been going over to Val's more after work for the last month, she decided to go home after work lastnight so she can spend some time with Bella before she spent the day with Valentina. 

She got out of bed, gave Bella some breakfast and changed into her running gear. Once they were both done, Juliana attached Bella's leash on her collar and they both left for a run. 

Running was different for her now. It used to be an escape for Juliana, a way to get away from all the stresses in her life. But now they were a time of reflection. A time to check in with herself and think about how far she has come. It was a time she made sure she took out to appreciate the positives in her life. Of course the first thing she thought about was Val; the biggest positive in her life in every way.

She also thought about what a good place she was in with her business and along with Perlita, the changes they were going to make. Juliana had big plans and everything she needed to make them come true. 

She also started to think about a project involving victims of domestic abuse. She wanted to help others and was now luckily in a position financially where she could invest in an amazing cause like this. 

Her dreams were becoming a reality but the best thing in her life was someone she had never even dreamt about having. Someone that came out of nowhere and made her the happiest she's ever been. 

Valentina was always a hundred percent sure that Juliana's ideas were going to work. Like there was no other option but to work. She was Juliana's biggest supporter and Juliana did truly feel like she could accomplish anything with Valentina by her side. 

The only thing she couldn't think of at this very moment was how she can put all these feelings, gratitude and appreciation into words for their anniversary. 

She tried every day to make sure she was expressing herself more vocally to the brunette but how do you translate such warm strong feelings into words? The ones that made Juliana feel like her heart would explode with just one look into endless blue eyes. 

On top of that, Juls was starting to get nervous about her gift to Valentina. Would she like it? What if she doesn't?

"C'mon Juls. She will love it. It's Valentina. You can do this." She reassures herself. "Right?" She looks at Bella who stares at her looking oblivious. "Great help you are girl" she chuckles and kneels down to scratch her head. 

Bella jumps up and peppers her face with kisses making her laugh "okay okay thanks sweety". 

They both head back home. Juliana has a shower and gets ready for the day while Bella takes a nap. 

\----------

Juliana just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door and her lips automatically curved into a bright smile. 

She opened the door and was sent back a few steps as Valentina flew into her arms, clearly already excited for the day she has planned out. 

"Happy anniversary mi amor" Valentina squeezed Juliana tightly. 

"Val ... I can't breathe" 

"Sorry Juls" she apologised as she eased her grip but still didn't let go. She pulled back and kissed Juliana until they were both distracted by Bella jumping up on their legs feeling left out. 

"Oh hi baby girl" Valentina cooed and bent down to hug and kiss her favourite pup "how are you gorgeous?" Juliana loved watching these two together.  
  
They were lost in their own little world when they suddenly heard someone at the door. 

"Hola chicas" Lupe beamed seeing the sight before her. 

"Hi ma come in" Juls welcomed and went over for a hug. 

"Hola Lupe, how are you? It's been a while" Valentina asked also hugging her. She was so thankful for Lupe and her support. Lupe has been helping Valentina from the moment they met and she had alot to thank her for. 

"Hola girls, I'm well. You ready for your big day?" She asked excitedly. "You both look beautiful". She said like the proud mother she is. 

"Thank you" Both Juls and Val said in sync. 

"See, you two are so cute" Lupe commented making them both blush. "Now let me take Isabella and you two have fun. I have alot to do today". 

"Thanks ma you're a life saver." Juliana kisses Lupe on the cheek and walks her and Bella out. 

She turns to look at Valentina who was stood there admiring the dark haired girl before her. 

"Juls, you do look beautiful" Val said looking at Juliana dressed in a denim skirt, a white shirt, a black leather jacket and her signature converses. 

"Well speak for yourself mi amor. You look amazing as always" Juliana returned the compliment. Val always looked good. She always wore something that drove Juliana crazy and today was no different. 

What she loved about today's outfit is that it was similar to what she wore on their first date. This time it was a beautiful dusky pink summer dress with a black denim jacket and a simple rose gold necklace falling effortlessly on her chest. 

"You ready?" Val asked extending her hand. 

"Yes". 

\---------

They left the building hand in hand as always and walked towards Val's car. The further they walked, the more confused Juliana was getting. 

"Val where's your car?" She asked a little concerned and Val laughed. 

"We're not taking my car today guapa. I have other plans." 

Juliana looked at her puzzled but decided to go along with it. Trying to guess what went on in Val's head was pointless. Val would always do the unexpected. And this was no different.

Juliana instantly snorted at the sight of Valentina unlocking a big black pick up truck. 

"Val what on earth is this?" She laughed. 

"Suprise baby. Get in" Valentina opened the door for her and she climbed in.

"Didn't take you for a pick up type of girl Val" she teased as Val climbed in to the driver side "do you even know how to drive one of these?"

Val laughed "I'm not going to lie, it is a little scary but can't be that difficult. Made it here ok didn't I?" 

"True" Juls nodded. 

They drove for a while before Valentina pulled in to a golf course. By the time they got there it was late afternoon. 

"Val, you want to play golf? I've never played in my life." Juls said nervously and Val just smiled. 

"Stay here baby I'll be right back" Val jumped out of the truck to speak to a man at the enterance of big double gates. 

She said something to the man, who gave her some keys and a hug before disappearing as Valentina returned. 

"All set, let's go". 

The large electric gates opened to an expanse of perfectly cut grass and Valentina drove through. 

"I didn't think you were allowed to drive onto the golf course like this Val?" Juls said with wide eyes. _What was Val upto?_ She thought to herself. 

"This place isn't open today so don't worry, you're not going to be attacked by any golf balls if that's what you're worried about hermosa." Val laughed. 

"It did cross my mind to be honest" Juliana confessed also laughing. 

They pulled up to the middle of the course, surrounded by nothing but endless green, not a soul in sight. It was so quiet and relaxing and Juliana once again found herself impressed with Valentina already. And this was just the beginning of their celebration. 

Val went to the back of the truck whilst Juliana jumped out and took in her surroundings. Everything was so calm and the sun sank low in the sky casting a slightly amber glow to the endless horizon before her. 

Val came round to meet Juliana with a picnic blanket in one hand and a basket in another. Juliana looked at her with a smile full of admiration as she took the blanket from her and laid it down on the grass. 

Val knelt down and started unpacking the basket. Looking out to the horizon they both sat and enjoyed the picnic Valentina had prepared in comfortable silence, stealing glances and kisses. 

Valentina watched as Juliana's face glowed with the last rays of orange before they disappeared into twilight. Val moved closer to Juliana but stayed quiet allowing her to stay lost in that moment whilst she admired the woman she loves. 

As it got darker Val went to the truck, switched on the headlights and turned up the volume before approaching Juliana. 

She crouched down beside her, ran her fingers through Juliana's hair gently and kissed the side of her head. Juliana smiled contently and leaned into the kiss. 

"Dance with me?" Val asked quietly against Juliana's ears and she quickly took her hand and they danced to their heart's content, in front of their very own spotlight. 

\----------

"Val this has been the best year of my life." Juls spoke softly, foreheads together. 

Val looked up to see Juls looking down "mine too" she replied just as softly. 

"Time for one of your surprises" Juliana revealed making eye contact and instantly putting a wide smile on Val's face. 

"I don't really have words to describe everything but hopefully this will." She smiled sweetly and pulled away from Valentina.

"Wait there one minute" Juliana said quietly as she walked back to the truck taking her phone out of her back pocket. 

She hit play and went back to Valentina, taking her arms and putting them behind her own neck. She held Val close, not taking her eyes off Val's full lips, too nervous to look into her eyes. 

"I mean every word Val" Juls almost whispers as the music starts and she starts slowly swaying them from side to side. Valentina holds her closer and rests her chin on Juls' shoulder waiting to hear what Juls has to say. 

  
_I'll wear your winter coat_   
_The one you love to wear_   
_So I keep feeling close_   
_To what's beyond compare_   
_The moments waking up_   
_You catch me in your eyes_   
_That beauty on my pillow_   
_That holds me in the night_

_And I will find my strength to untape my mouth_   
_When I used to be afraid of the words_   
_But with you I've learned just to let it out_   
_Now my heart is ready to burst_   
_Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_   
_And I wanna be your everything and more_   
_And I know every day you say it_   
_But I just want you to be sure_   
_That I'm yours_

_And if I've been feeling heavy_   
_You take me from the dark_   
_Your arms they keep me steady_   
_So nothing could fall apart_

_And I will find my strength to untape my mouth_   
_When I used to be afraid of the words_   
_But with you I've learned just to let it out_   
_Now my heart is ready to burst_   
_Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love_   
_And I wanna be your everything and more_   
_And I know every day you say it_   
_But I just want you to be sure_   
_That I'm yours_

  
"I'm yours Valentina" She hears in her ear and all she could do is tighten her hold on the woman she is absolutely and undoubtedly head over heels in love with. 

She keeps her embrace tight for long minutes until she feels Juliana trying to pull away. 

"Val ... are you ok?" Juls showing a slight concern in her voice when she hears light sniffles and realises Valentina is crying. 

"I'm sorry Val I didn't mean to upset you" she manages to pull back so she can see Val's face. "Baby?" 

"I am so in love with you Juliana Valdes, you know that?" Valentina finally says with a shakey voice, eyes filled with unshed tears but showing so much conviction that Juliana's heart soars. 

Juls remains quiet for beat, taking in Val's words.

"A little" Juliana finally replies scrunching her nose slightly, trying to cheer Val up. It works, she smiles and takes Juliana's lips for a long sensual kiss showing exactly how she feels. 

After they part, only due to the need of oxygen, Val takes her bottom lip between her teeth and takes Juliana's hand. Juliana can see a glint in her eyes. 

"You ready for the next suprise?" Val asked quietly as she took Juliana's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. Juliana smiled and nodded before Val led the way to the back of the truck. 

"Stay right there Valdes" she instructed playfully and shut the engine off before making her way around the back of the truck, removing the cover a little at a time. 

As Val revealed what's underneath, Juliana's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She moved round to the back of the truck to take a better look. 

The back of the truck was filled with the most comfortable, cosy and fluffy looking blankets, pillows and duvet. The whole of the back was lined with twinkling fairy lights and perched in the corner was a big bouquet of roses with a large box of Juliana's favourite chocolates. 

"Val .... this is amazing!" Is all Juliana could say. She was truly speechless. Val was the most unpredictable and romantic person Juliana had ever met. And she was all hers. 

Valentina took off her shoes and jacket off and climbed into the back, reaching her hand out to Juliana "Senorita?"

Juliana smiled, took her own shoes and jacket off and took Val's hand as she was lifted into the back. Juliana kissed Valentina as soon as she stood up. Her lips slowly caressing Val's soft delicate lips. Val opened her mouth slightly giving Juliana access and their tongues moved together in a sweet dance of their own. 

Val pulled away this time with a big smile on her face. 

"Happy anniversary to us baby" Val whispered. 

"Happy anniversary indeed mi amor". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Yours by Ella Henderson
> 
> This song has been in my head since I started this. I'm so glad I was able to incorporate it. 
> 
> Anyways as always, thank you so much for the comments and hope you enjoyed this chapter x


	4. Perfect

  
"Happy anniversary to us baby" Val whispered. 

"Happy anniversary indeed mi amor". 

The only light they had between them was casting down from the moon, painting the world in grey-scale. Valentina makes her way to the top of the truck's bed carefully in the dark and positions the pillows then slips under the duvet making sure its nice and comfortable. 

"Comfy there Val?" Juls snorted watching Val making herself at home. 

"Hey I'm testing it to make sure it's nice and comfy for you carino. Now come, get in" she taps the space beside her and Juliana obeys.

Valentina slid herself down to lay on her back and Juliana followed. Val put her head on Juliana's extended arm and snuggled into her and Juls kissed her head. 

"Juls look up". Juliana finally does and she's met with a sky full of bright stars like a beautiful blanket over their heads. 

The realisation that right then, in that moment, she had the love of her life with her underneath a thousand stars made her heart skip a beat and she turned slightly to hold Valentina tightly with both arms. She brought Val's head to her chest and wrapped her arms around Val's body. 

Valentina could hear Juliana's heartbeat, she could feel her chest rise and fall against her head and her soft breaths against her skin. There was literally nowhere she would rather be. 

"This is so beautiful Val." Juliana couldn't help but say.

"Like our first date right? ... but with real stars this time." She added making Juls chuckle.

"Si mi amor, with real stars this time."

They both lay there in each others arms staring into the infinite sky soaking in the peace and comfort of the night and each others company. This was perfect. 

After a while Juliana was first to break the silence. She kissed the top of Val's head and spoke against it "Thank you my love. This is the most perfect night." 

Val looked up and kissed Juliana's chin "It's only just begun baby. And you're very welcome. I love you." She placed another kiss on Jul's collarbone and sits herself up. 

"Juls can I give you your gift now?" 

"Gift? Val you've done all this already. How much more do you want to do? You didn't need to buy me anything" Juls protests lifting herself up, not used to being so spoilt. 

"Juls of course I had to buy you something. I want you to have something to remember all our anniversaries by". Val explained and Juliana fell a little more in love hearing about Valentina already planning their future anniversaries. 

She pulled Valentina in for a purposeful kiss, lips gliding against each other easily, tongues caressing one another. Valentina forced herself away from Juliana's soft lips, determined to stick to her plan for tonight without getting distracted. 

"Time for your gift Juls" she reiterated and Juliana pouted, missing the contact on her lips. 

Val pulled out a box from in between the bouquet of roses and chocolates. She pulled the duvet off Juliana and positioned herself between Juls' legs with her back against Juliana's front and the pulled the duvet back over her legs.

"Val you are so cute" Juliana whispered as she nuzzled her nose into Val's hair and kissed her cheek.

Val leaned into the touch and handed Juliana the small gift wrapped box with a bow on it "here open it". 

Juls took the box and brought her arms in front of Val, resting her chin on her shoulder to be able to see what she's doing. 

"One sec" Val interrupted as she reached for her phone and turned the torch on so Juliana could see better.

Juliana opened the box to find a beautiful silver pendant with "JV" laced in a delicate silver chain adorned in sparkly diamond like crystals. 

Juliana was speechless for the millionth time tonight. "Val ...." is all that came out.

"Do you like it baby?" Val said leaning into Juliana. 

"I love it Val" Juliana still sounded shocked 

"Then just say thank you" 

"Thank you" Juliana said as she hugged the brunette from behind and kissed her. 

Valentina took the bracelet out of the box and put it on Juliana's wrist. 

"Looks beautiful on you mi amor." She turned her head to kiss Juliana again.

"See ... people will look at this and think it's just your initials but only we know that it's you and me. J and V. I've even engraved the back with today's date on it." 

"Wow Val. This means so much to me. You have no idea." She holds Valentina tight making her smile. 

Valentina turns her body slightly to face Juliana and Juls wasted no time in kissing her before pulling away a little. 

"Val, no one has ever done any of this for me. You're unbelievable. I love you so much mi amor." Juliana can't help feeling teary.

"You deserve this and so much more Juls. I love you too" Val reciprocated and brought their lips together again.

After enjoying the warmth of each others lips and bodies together, they broke apart and both stared into the starlit sky again. This time Juls rested her back against the carriage of the truck with Valentina in between her legs in front of her, resting the back of her head on Juls' shoulder. 

"Val?" Juliana built up the courage to say.

"Hmm?" Valentina answered feeling drunk on happiness.

"I got you something too but I don't know if you'll like it" Juliana said hesitantly, overwhelmed with nerves. 

Valentina turned herself around again and looked at Juliana.

"Juls I would never not like anything you want to give to me. What is it hermosa?" She smiled. 

Juliana slowly reaches for her jacket and takes out a small box of her own. Before she hands it over she looks at Valentina "Promise me you're going to tell me if you dong like it Val. And we wont have to talk about it again" Juliana bargains making Valentina laugh. 

"Ok I promise".

She takes the box and opens it. She could feel Juliana holding her breath as she looks down at the contents. 

Valentina was speechless but only because she didn't know what she was looking at. 

"A mailbox fridge magnet?" Valentina asked unsure of how she should react. She looked at Juliana unable to hide the confusion. 

"Yeah a mailbox. It's to symbolise my gift more than anything" Juliana started to explain and Valentina was still trying to make sense of it all. 

"Val I want us to share mailboxes"

Val's eyes started to widen at Juliana's words but she didn't want to jump to conclusions like she usually does so waits, her heart beating out of her chest. 

"Val this last month the highlight of my day has been coming home to you after work, sleeping with you in my arms and waking up with you next to me. I know it's only been a year but I love you and Iwantustolivetogether". The last part flew out of Juliana's mouth and she looked nervously at Valentina. "I want us to share mailboxes" she said finally with pleading eyes. 

Valentina was dumbstruck, in shock and apparently forgot how words worked. She swallowed hard and tears started to build up in her eyes as she held on to the box with one hand and gazed into Juliana's eyes.

"Y .. you ... you want us to live together?" She finally whispered coming back to her senses.

Juliana nodded, too nervous in anticipation to talk.

Valentina took a deep breath in and closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. 

"Look Val it's ok if you don't want to. I knew it was too soon. Shit. Look forget I even said anything" Juliana panicked.

"Yes" 

"Huh?" 

"Yes Juls let's live together" Valentina said opening her eyes as the biggest smile appeared on her face.

"What? Really?" Juliana asked excitedly.

"Really! Let's share mailboxes baby!" she screamed as she turned around fully to straddle Juliana and cover her with kisses. 

"Oh my god Val. I can't believe you said yes" Juliana expressed between kisses. 

She really did feel lost on days where she didn't see Val after work or when she woke up in an empty bed. This was like a dream come true for her. 

"I can't believe we're going to live together mi amor! I'm so excited eekkk!" Valentina squealed.

"I love you so much Juls. This is the best gift ever! Where's my magnet gone? I'm going to keep it forever."

Juliana looked at her in awe as she searched for her gift in the dark. Juliana raised her hand and cupped her cheek stopping her in her tracks before pulling her in for a deep and meaningful kiss. 

They kissed for what felt like forever and then held each other for a while before they decided to pack up and leave, neither of them able to wipe the smiles off their faces.

Once they were packed up, they got into the truck and Juliana pulled Valentina in for a other kiss. She pulled away and took the mailbox magnet from Valentina. 

"Val I know we have alot to discuss about moving in together but I've thought about this for a while now so I'll tell you what I'm thinking if that's ok?"

" I always want to know what you're thinking amor" Val said giving Juliana a reassuring smile and squeezing her knee.

"I think rather than you moving into my place or me moving into your place, I would prefer us to both move in to "our" place. But that's just me and like I said, we do need to talk about it all. In the meantime though, I don't want to spend another day without you." 

Juliana looked at the mailbox magnet and slid open a compartment on the side. She grabbed Val's hand and tipped the contents out on her palm. 

"That's the key to my place Val. I want you to have it." 

Valentina, once again was left speechless. This time she couldn't keep her tears from falling. All of the love Juliana was showing was filling her heart and overflowing into her eyes. 

She swallowed hard and wasn't able to get any words out. She scooched closer to Juliana, reached over to pull her in and held her until she felt her tears stop. 

"I love you doesn't seem enough to explain how I feel anymore Juls" Valentina tried to explain.

Juls smiled "Don't worry Val, I know exactly how you feel." 

"I don't want to spend another day without you too."

"Let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter? 
> 
> Let me know what you think xx


	5. Sunday Morning

It's been a week since Juliana asked Valentina to live with her and they both have been in their own little bubble since, even moreso than before.

Spending as much time as they can together never felt so good. When they weren't working, they would be at Juliana's, which is where Valentina had practically moved into, making good use of her anniversary gift from Juls. A temporary arrangement before they found "their" place. What excited them more is that this was now going to be their "every day": Juliana, Valentina and Bella. 

It was a Sunday morning. Juliana woke to soft sheets and the morning light trickling through the blinds. Her eyes still shut as she enjoyed the warmth of the covers before trying to work out what that tapping noise was.

Slowly and reluctantly, she uncovered her face and squinted one eye open in the direction of the incessant tapping. Or typing rather. It was Valentina.

She was sat up leaning against the headboard, in nothing but an oversized shirt, long slender legs stretched out one on top of the other. She had her laptop on her lap typing away, deep in concentration. Juliana, still with one eye barely open couldn't help but smile adoringly. This is what she got to see every morning from now on. Beautiful, breathtaking Valentina. 

"Good morning beautiful" Juliana smiled in a raspy voice. 

Valentina smiled instantly and looked over to her girlfriend. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked apologetically.

"Just a little" she shrugged snuggling into the covers and closing her eyes "but it's ok. What are you doing?" 

Valentina leaned over, kissed Juliana's head and quietly apologised making Juls smile, eyes still closed. 

"I'm just checking a few places the estate agents have sent over. They said to have a look asap so we can schedule in any viewings this week." Val explained.

Since they decided that Juliana was right, a fresh start in a place that was new to both of them would feel more like it was "theirs", Valentina had been a one woman band. 

Of course they both sat down and discussed the must haves, location and no-no's but Valentina made it her personal mission to find Juliana and herself the best home ever.

They were both in a good position financially to invest in a place that had a few luxuries and decided to go 50 50 on everything. Apart from the searching. 

Juliana saw how excited Valentina was about house hunting. Every phone call from her had been an excited Valentina talking at the speed of light, Juls not being able to catch a single word. Every time Juliana came home, she was greeted by an excited Bella and an even more excited Valentina holding her phone showing her potential homes for them. 

Juliana loved this. She loved that she could give Valentina this excitement. And far be it for Juliana to take that job away from Valentina. She was happy to see Valentina's finds and say either yes or no. What she was relieved about was that they pretty much had the same opinion on things like style, character of the place and the general feel they wanted their home to have. 

For Juliana a place with a view was on top of her list. For Valentina it was high ceilings and a bathroom with a big tub. It had to be close enough to travel easily into the city but far enough not to be too busy. And pet friendly of course. 

"And you have to do this right now?" Juliana asked trying to understand why Valentina wasn't enjoying the warmth of the bed like she was. 

"The sooner we see these, the sooner we can view and the sooner I can officially move in with my beautiful girlfriend" Valentina justified running her fingers through Juliana's soft silky hair. 

Juliana smiled and moved closer to Valentina. She then sat up pulling the covers to her chest and rested her head on Val's left shoulder. Still sleepy, her hands took Valentina's left hand and brought it up to her lips. 

She watched as Valentina skimmed through picture after picture. Juliana gave her thoughts on the different places and Valentina emailed the estate agents accordingly. By the end of it they had 3 potential viewings.

"Val you type so fast" Juliana sounded impressed.

"I have to baby. I'm a journalist. Also if I don't type whatever I'm thinking at that moment, I tend to forget." She laughs at herself. 

"Well you have" Juls brings her fingers to her lips "very talented fingers" she says with a smirk. 

"Oh really?" Valentina picks up on the innuendo and raises her eyebrow. 

"Mm hmmm" Juliana nods as she kisses Val's shoulder. 

"I think" Juliana starts sitting up straight and leaning into Valentina then kissing the base of her neck "that they should" kisses her neck "stop typing and" kisses her below her ear "do something else". 

Valentina's breath hitches and she swallows hard. She moves her head to the side giving Juls more room to explore.

"Like what?" She manages to ask licking her lips. 

Juliana hovers over her ear and whispers "... touch me". 

Valentina catches her bottom lip between her teeth as she looks at Juliana. Lust filled eyes meet hers and she closes her laptop. She quickly puts it on the bedside table and straddles Juliana. 

Her breath is instantly deeper, her heart rate faster as her lips barely touch Juliana's. 

"Touch you where?" Valentina asks in a low quiet voice, determined to tease Juliana. 

Juliana's mouth is suddenly dry as she tried to swallow. Having the blue eyed goddess above her was enough to send a pool of wetness to her underwear and she hadn't even touched her yet. 

She keeps her eyes locked on her girlfriend and licks her top lip. Valentina couldn't take her eyes off the motion. 

Juliana brought Val's hand to her lips and seductively kissed her index fingertip as Valentina stared with her mouth slightly open. She ran Valentina's hand to her cheek and then made a path down her neck and chest painfully slowly. She stopped for a brief moment as Val's hand was over her breast, on top of her tank top.

She then pushed the covers to a side and continued her path down her stomach and slid Val's hand into her underwear making them both gasp at the contact. 

Valentina's breath hitched as her fingers felt exactly how much Juliana wanted Val and she immediately looked into hooded brown eyes as a surge of arousal hit her centre. 

"This is what you do to me Val" Juliana's voice hoarse and low. "This is what you _always_ do to me."

The words sparked a desperate want in Valentina as she kissed Juliana hard, her tongue forcing its way into her mouth. 

She made her way to Juliana's neck making her moan softly as she kissed her. Juliana never thought she could be so aroused simply by someone kissing her neck. but this wasn't someone; this was Valentina.

Eventually she found her way down to her collarbone and looked up as her hands made their way to the hem of Juliana's top. With fire in her eyes she removed it quickly along with her own shirt. 

She laid Juliana flat on her back and covered one erect nipple with her mouth. Juliana moaned as the hot swirl of sensation rained down upon her. 

"Ah... fuck" she cried as Val sucked and bit gently on her sensitive buds. Juliana felt wetness trickle down her centre and could do little more than moan as her girlfriend devoured her breasts. 

She moved even lower and kissed her way down Juls' body. She pulled her underwear off swiftly and Juls gasped as the cool air hit the already soaking area. 

She wasted no time and Juliana's gasp was transformed into a scream as she sucked her clit.

"Fuck Val, yes...ah." she stuttered as Valentina lapped up her juices. She stuck two fingers in and Juls let out a loud moan as Valentina began to thrust in and out. She lightly flicked her clit and then continued to suck. 

Juliana's hip bucked to allow Valentina more access and to help guide her mouth, sending her closer to the edge. 

She stuck a third finger in and began to jerk her hand up and down stimulating her most sensitive spot, making Juliana scream. 

It didn't take long for her yells to turn into cries as she brought Juls to climax. Her body shuddered violently, as she uncontrollably convulsed on the bed.

Juliana laid there spent, practically paralyzed from the sheer sensations that Val has put her through. She laid there and Valentina crawled up to kiss her gently and then nuzzling her nose into Juliana's cheek. 

"I love you mi amor" she whispered as Juliana waited to find the energy to reply and return the favor. 

  
\----------------

In their opinion, this morning had been a productive one in bed, but this afternoon, not so much. 

But these are the type of Sundays Valentina dreamt about and wished for. A Sunday where they had nothing to do, nowhere to be other than on the couch; Juliana with a book and Valentina on her phone. 

She had her head on Juliana's lap whilst Juls was sat on the couch with her feet on the coffee table, unconsciously running her fingers through Val's silky hair. Bella was fast asleep beside Valentina who was scrolling through social media. 

Juliana was engrossed in her book, concentrating through furrowed brows when she felt an itch on her leg. Not taking her eyes off the book she reached down to scratch the spot. She returned to her book and a minute later, another tickle to the same spot. 

Now clearly distracted she kept her eyes on the book and reached over again to soothe the skin, watching a mischievous Valentina she suspected being responsible through the corner of her eyes. 

That's when she noticed Valentina quietly sniggering to herself, clearly proud of her little antics. 

Juliana pretended to go back to her book, unable to stop smiling behind it. The next time Val reached over to tickle her leg with strands of her hair, Juliana jumped and attacked her with a barrage of tickling of her own. 

"Nnnoooooooo!" Valentina screamed as she assumed the fetal position trying to defend herself. 

"What? You don't like it when people tickle you amor?" Juliana teased as she continued her assault. "Looks like big bad Val has a weakness hey?" She repeats what Val had said once upon a time. 

Val can't help but laugh trying to fight off a relentless Juliana. She finally rolls over falling off the couch and taking Juliana with her. 

Juliana had Val's hands pinned to the floor as their laughter subsided and their eyes met. Juliana closed the distance between them and melted into full lips that fit hers so perfectly. 

Valentina moaned into the kiss when they were distracted by Juliana's phone blaring on the coffee table. 

"Ignore it" Valentina spoke against Juliana's lips holding Juliana closer. 

"Val it's Perlita" Juliana tried to pull away. 

"Oh abuela can wait baby." Val smiled.

Juliana couldn't resist the feeling of Valentina against her so she ignored the call. 

Once the ringing became persistent, Juliana forced herself away "sorry honey" she pecked Val's frowning lips. 

She took the call walking over to the window whilst Valentina pulled herself up off the floor still pouting. 

Juliana finished her call and walked over to Valentina. 

"Val I need to go and see Perlita. I won't be long." Juls leaned over and kissed her head. 

"Ok hermosa, me and Bella will be waiting for you" Val says cuddling a sleeping Bella. 

Juliana smiled adoringly, never imagining her life would turn out this way. She leaned over to give both her girls a kiss before she made her way to get changed.

She got ready and walked to the living room, keys and phone in hand, to find Valentina and Bella still cuddling on the couch. She crouched down to Valentina and kissed her again. 

"How about I get us something to eat on my way back? Or we can go out?" She suggested. 

"Bring something back mi amor. I think Sunday night should be movie night" Valentina smiled into another kiss. 

"That sounds perfect. I love it" Juliana's heart feeling so full at the little traditions they were creating together. 

\---------------

It was late afternoon and Valentina was walking around the apartment, listening to her favourite music with a bag of potato chips whilst Bella was enjoying a snack too. 

There was a knock at the door so she quickly placed the bag on the kitchen counter, wiped her hands on her shorts and opened the door. 

She was met with a pretty dark haired girl with piercing green eyes smiling at her.

"Hi, is this where Juliana lives?" The stranger asked. 

Valentina smiled back "It is but she's not in at the moment I'm afraid. Can I take a message?" 

"Oh ....ok. Well ..." the girl looked disappointed. She rumaged through her bag and pulled out a pen and some paper. She leaning against the wall to scribbled something down, folded the paper and handed it to Valentina "Can you just give her this for me please?" 

Valentina took the piece of paper "Who should I say stopped by?" 

"She'll know when she sees the message. Tell her I met her lastnight at the bar" the stranger smiled. 

Valentina nodded starting to feel uneasy. 

"Thanks alot" the stranger said before she left. 

Valentina closed the door with the piece of paper still in her hand trying to make sense of what just happened. Why was this gorgeous girl turning up to Juls' place out of the blue? 

She trusted Juliana, of course she did but it didn't help this strange feeling that didn't sit right with Valentina. _What even was this feeling?_ She thought to herself. 

\-------------

Valentina heard keys in the door and her thoughts vanished and turned into a smile. She loved it when Juliana came home to her. It was the best feeling ever. 

She stood up, met Juliana with a kiss in the hallway and took the bags off her. 

"Hola mi amor how was your meeting with Perl?" Valentina asked as she set the bags of food on the kitchen counter. 

Juls put her keys and phone down and hugged Valentina from behind.

"It was good. We had to finalise a few details for the renovations before the builders come in tomorrow. All done, for now. How are you guys?" She asked kissing her shoulder. 

"Well we had a little dance and a snack and that's pretty much it." Valentina leaned into Julaina's embrace. 

"Oh and someone came round looking for you." Val reached over and took the piece of paper from the counter and handed it to Juls "she said you met at the bar lastnight?" 

Val expected Juliana to explain who this girl was but instead she just took the paper, looked at it and slid it in her back pocket. 

"Thanks baby" she kissed her cheek again and started to get plates out to eat. 

Valentina stood still wondering what she should do next. She wanted to know who this girl was, how she got Juls' home address and what she wanted. It was all a bit strange. What made it worse was how beautiful this green eyed girl was. 

_Wait you're being stupid Vale. There's obviously nothing going on. Stop being crazy_. She thought to herself. 

During dinner and even after, Juliana could tell Valentina had something on her mind. Valentina was so easy to read, she could barely keep anything hidden. What Juliana was slowly figuring out though, was how to approach situations like these. 

She knew they both would have to learn how to be with each other, not only in happy times but testing ones as well. For Juliana, honesty was always the best policy. There was no point beating around the bush with anything but she was slowly learning that instead of being blunt like she usually is, she had to be softer with Valentina. Something she didn't mind at all. 

Once they finished doing the dishes Juliana watched as Valentina was in a day dream. She walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the brunette. 

"Val ... what's up?" She asked softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her shoulder.

"Que? Nothings up? Why?" Valentina tried to convince Juliana who let out a sigh.

"Val .... tell me what you're thinking. You've clearly got something going on in there". She smiled kissing her head. 

"It's nothing Juls" Val said determined not to mention the girl at the door, thinking that she would sound like a jealous psycho. Worst of all she didn't want Juliana to think she didn't trust her. But she couldn't help this feeling. 

She never felt this way in any of her other relationships. But they were never Juliana either so there was that too. 

She managed to avoid the topic and decided to go choose a movie for them to enjoy instead. 

Cuddled up on the couch with Bella on the floor, they started movie night. Neither Juliana and Valentina were paying any attention to the movie though, both were lost in thought about this unexplained tension they could feel. 

Juliana couldn't figure out what had happened. Valentina was fine before she left to see Perlita. What happened between then and her coming home? 

All of a sudden she saw bright green eyes on the screen and she had a light bulb moment. Her eye brows arched as she looked at Valentina in her arms. 

Juliana couldn't help but smile at the thought of a jealous Valentina. Now she had figured out what had probably happened she felt a sense of relief and mischief. Now all the pouting, sighing and awkwardness made sense and became endearing. 

Juls cleared her throat "Val how nice are her eyes? They're so hypnotising no?" Juliana grinned away from Valentina's eye line.

She could feel Valentina freeze as she sat quietly for a minute. 

"They're ok I guess" she shrugged trying not to sound affected by Juls' comment. 

"Well I think they're amazing" Juliana poked a little more. 

Valentina got up suddenly and turned to Juliana "Well maybe you should call that girl from lastnight then hey?" She spat out and stormed off upstairs. 

Juliana expected Valentina to be irritated but not down right annoyed. If she was honest she loved that Valentina reacted like this. She never had anyone feel jealous or possessive over her before. Truth be told she liked it. She couldn't help but smile at Valentina's outburst but she knew she had to compose herself before trying to talk to Valentina. 

She wanted to give Valentina some time to cool off so she took Bella out for a walk. She returned to the apartment and Valentina was still nowhere to be seen. 

She gave Bella some food and made her way upstairs with a small bunch of flowers she bought on her walk. 

She opened the bedroom door slowly and peeked her head round to scope out the situation. Val wasn't at the seating area. She slowly walked over to the bed and found Valentina laying on her stomach, head on the pillow. The scene making her smile instantly.

_God I love you so much._ She thought to herself. 

She cleared her throat quietly and Valentina stirred a little, now definitely aware Juls was in the room. 

Juliana walked over and sat on the bed near her blue eyed beauty. 

"Hi Val" she asked cautiously, running her hands through her hair. 

Val moved her head, releasing a sigh but not saying anything.

She put the bunch of flowers in front of Val "I bought these for you." Valentina still didn't react. 

"Are you upset?" She asked softly after a minute. 

Val took a minute but slowly nodded making Juliana smile at how absolutely adorable Valentina was. 

"Because I said that thing about green eyes?" 

She nodded again. 

"Is this about the girl that showed up at the door?" 

Val paused and just about nodded again and Juliana shook her head smiling. 

"Do you want to know who she was?" Val nodded and finally looked in Juliana's direction. 

Juliana repositioned herself so she was sat on the floor and they were face to face. She tucked in a strand of Val's hair behind her ear. 

"Babe, that was an interior designer Perlita introduced me to lastnight at the bar. She gave me some mood boards that she said she'd collect today, ready for tomorrow." Juliana smiled.

Valentina's eyes widened in realisation and she buried her face in her elbow. Juliana ran her fingers through Valentina's hair and kissed the crown of her head. 

"Thank you Val" she said softly making Valentina look up at her confused. 

"Thank you? For what?" She couldn't help but ask. 

"For caring .... I've never had anyone get jealous before." 

"I wasn't jealous" Valentina defends trying to play it cool as she sat up. Legs crossed on the bed.

Juliana smiled widely "oh no, you weren't jealous at all mi amor". 

They look at each other for a moment before laughter broke out between the two. 

"I feel so stupid" Val confessed covering her face with both hands. 

Juliana climbed on to the bed and straddled Valentina. 

"I thought it was very cute" she said pulling Val's hands away from her face and wrapped her arms around the back of her neck. 

She brought their foreheads together "And just so you know, blue is my favourite colour. Green doesn't even come close". 

Val smiled from ear to ear as she leaned in to meet Juliana's lips. 

"Mmmm ... that's better" Juliana said against Val's lips kissing her deeper. 

"You know what else I've never had before Val?" She said pulling away slightly. 

"What?" 

"Make up sex" Juliana smirked and Val threw her head back laughing. 

"Well you're in for a pleasant suprise mi amor". 

Val was right, make up sex was definitely something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys
> 
> Thanks for your lovely comments! They really make my day 🥰
> 
> Let me know what you think of this Chap xx


	6. Mill On The Hill

Juliana and Valentina had been viewing potential homes for a few weeks now and for one reason or another, they haven't found anywhere either have them have fallen in love with. 

When they spoke about what kind of place they wanted, they agreed that after a busy days work, coming home should bring them peace and comfort. Of course that had more to do with _who_ they came home to but their own little haven had to be nothing less than perfect for the three of them. 

After what felt like forever, Juliana had finally got a day off work. The renovations that were being done to Perlita's meant she had to be on site every day overlooking all the work so she's not had a day to herself for a while now.

Today though, she had already been for a run, enjoyed breakfast with Valentina before she went to work and enjoyed cuddles with Bella. 

Now she was on her way to somewhere she had never been before .... Val's office. 

She made her way to the front desk as she entered the busy building filled with determined looking workers.

"Hola, I'm looking for Valentina Carvajal" she enquired at the main desk.

"Please fill out the visitor's log, then take the elevator to the 6th floor, her office in on the left." The lady said in a robotic voice not even looking up. 

She did as she was asked and stepped out of the elevator on the 6th floor. This place was huge with floor to ceiling glass filling the building with nothing but light. There was another reception desk in front of her and rows and rows of offices adjacent to the glass walls. She should've known Valentina worked somewhere like this. Simple yet sophisticated. 

She was taking in her surroundings when a voice caught her attention. 

"Hola can I help you madam?" A lady smiled from the reception area. 

"Erm, yes I'm looking for Valentina Carvajal."

"Is she expecting you?" 

"No but she definitely would want to talk to me. She's been trying to get hold of us for a while now." Juliana repied feeling mischievous again. 

"Ok I'll let her know. Who do you represent and what is the nature of your business please?" 

"Erm, tell her it's Fair de Leon 2020 and it's regarding our flashing hats". Juliana thought on her feet, smiling thinking about one of the best days of her life. 

"Thank you, please take a seat" the lady said as she scribbled down the infomation and gestured at the seating area. 

It was only a matter of minutes before one of the doors in front of Juliana swung open and her heart stopped. 

Valentina looked like she came fresh out of a fashion magazine sporting sexy office wear. Her beige pencil skirt was hugging her waist and thighs in all the right places, accentuating her beautiful hips whilst her white sleeveless shirt showed off her toned slender arms. And those killed nude heels completed the whole outfit, making Juliana feel some kind of way. 

Sure, she only saw her in that outfit this morning, but seeing her here at work, Juliana was hit hard by the complete image of the beauty that was Valentina. 

Valentina sauntered towards a hypnotised Juliana with the biggest smile on her face, her eyes sparkling crystal blue, nose slightly scrunched up with a look of suprise. 

She stopped in front of Juliana shaking her head and extended her hand out for a handshake "Hola Fair de Leon 2020, I'm so glad you came."

Juliana snorted, trying to hold back the laughter that was surfacing at Val's words. She composed herself quickly and took Val's hand "It's our pleasure Miss Carvajal". 

"Follow me please" Valentina dragged her up not letting go of her hand. 

Valentina stopped at the desk "Sophia, could you hold all my calls. And do not disturb until this meeting is over por favor." 

"Si Miss" the lady replied. 

Juliana raised an eyebrow, impressed by bossy Valentina. She can't lie, it was definitely a turn on. 

Valentina led her to her office and gestured for Juliana to go in first. Juls happily obliged, a big smile plastered on her face. Valentina followed and locked the door behind her. 

Juliana looked around Val's office as Valentina stared at her girlfriend, enjoying this imromptu suprise. 

"So Fair de Leon 2020 .... " Valentina started walking over to Juliana and wrapping her arms around her neck "apparently we've been trying to get hold of you for a while" she repeated with a raised eyebrow leaning in for a kiss.

Juliana laughed as she held Valentina's waist, pulling her in closer "Well haven't you?"

"I'm always trying to get hold of you baby" Valentina smiled into another sweet, long kiss. 

"Mmm ... This is an amazing suprise Juls. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Valentina finally asked pulling away slightly but still in her arms. 

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." Juls said tucking Val's hair behind her shoulder. 

"Sure hermosa. What's up?" She asked stoking the back of Juliana's neck, her eyes admiring the dark haired beauty before her. 

"Well when I was on my run today, I saw a place for sale, not too far from here. I thought we could check it out? I took a picture of the ad out front so have a look and let me know what you think I guess." 

Valentina raised an eyebrow and smirked "and you couldn't have just texted that to me?" 

Juliana couldn't help but blush a little, biting her bottom lip and raising her finger to her eyebrow. "Well I wanted to see you too." She finally admitted shyly.

"Juls, you are the cutest! I love it when you blush" Valentina teased, enjoying the very rare moments where Juliana blushed. 

"I'm not blushing" Juls defended trying to keep a straight face but making Val laugh instead. 

"Ok fine, let's have a look at this place." Val headed to her computer and Juliana followed. Val sat down on her chair and Juls hovered over her as she typed in the details. 

Val looked up at her girlfriend feeling her warmth over her, still surprised by Juliana's sudden visit. Juliana looked back at her adoringly, unable to stop herself from giving her a kiss on the side of her head. 

They both turned to look at the screen and were instantly drawn in. The very first picture was of the view from the living room and it was mesmerising. 

"Woah" Juls said leaning closer to the screen. 

As they flicked through the other images, they were equally as impressed. 

"I love this place Juls" Valentina's eyes widened, already sounding optimistic.

"Babe, it's a little over out budget" Juliana reasoned. 

"But baby, look at the location and the view .... and that balcony? I think it's worth it."

"I love it too but I don't know ..." Juls thinks out loud. 

"Ok how about we go and view it first and then decide?" Val suggests. 

"Ok sounds good" Juliana was open to having a look because it did look amazing and if it was just her on her own, she would never be able to afford this place. But between the two of them, it could be possible. Just like alot of things in her life right now.

"So now that business is over and done with, how about some pleasure?" Valentina smirked turning around and pulling on the sides of Juliana's jacket, bringing her in for a kiss. 

Juliana smiled into the kiss, placing both hands on the armrests on either side of Valentina. 

"Val ... " Juliana tried to pull away "you need to get back to work" she reasoned. 

"Who said?" Valentina protested.

"I did. I'm not going to be the reason you get fired." She laughed.

"They can't fire me either baby" Valentina shrugged.

"Why do you own this place too?" Juliana teased. 

"Something like that" Valentina winked making Juliana laugh. 

"God you're so hot Val. Especially when you're bossy" Juliana couldn't help but comment. 

"Oh really? You like that hey?" Valentina teased seductively chasing her lips again. 

Juliana backed away knowing that she would lose control if she gave in to Valentina right now. 

"I'll tell you when you get home .... " Juliana kissed Val's cheek and then made her way to her ear ".... when I have you all to myself" she whispered before quickly making her way to the door so Valentina couldn't stop her. 

"Oh you're mean!" Valentina gasped.

"But I love you" Juliana cooed at a pouting Valentina and blew her a kiss. "See you at home". 

Juliana left and Valentina had a smile on her face. "Home" she whispered to herself quickly realising that home was now wherever Juliana was.

  
\----------------

Valentina managed to get a viewing set up for that same evening which was lucky because Juls wasn't working. 

Juliana met Valentina after work and they headed over. 

They pulled up to a place everyone knew as the 'Mill on the Hill'. The place was empty for years until flash businessmen flipped it into trendy apartments. Juliana and Valentina were here to view the two storey glass loft conversion. 

They were greeted by Valentina's estate agent Carlos "Hola ladies".

"Hola Carlos como estas?" Valentina beamed whilst Juls just gave him a closed lip smile as they shook his hand.

"Bien, gracias. The seller's inside too so if you have any questions or anything feel free to ask. You know the drill so if you ladies are ready, let's go" he explained and they nodded.

They went in through the large doors of the main entrance into an equally large reception area with elevators to the left and stairs to the right. Straight ahead was floor to ceiling glass set between steel beams that held the mill up. But instead of feeling cold and industrial, the soft white interior with gold accents added a touch of chic, giving off a certain character and charm. 

As they got up to the fourth floor they were greeted by more natural light through glass panelling and 2 doors on either side. Carlos turned right to apartment 4A which was the one for sale. As they followed the white marble, lined with a gold border, the girls already felt excited. 

They looked at each other before they stepped in. The doors opened up to practically the whole apartment. The whole place was adorned with white surfaces; white marbled flooring along with white washed walls. 

To their immediate left was the kitchen area which was the only place that wasn't set against the backdrop of the city below them.

To their immediate right, opposite the kitchen was the dinner table. In front of that was the living area hosting 2 large couches surrounded by nothing but glass with the most spectacular view of the sunset. 

To the left of the living area were the stairs which were against the glass, going up to the mezzanine that held the bedrooms and bathrooms. 

Upstairs they were again greeted by a flood of natural light in the hallway that led them through to the bedroom and en suit straight ahead and the guest room and master bathroom to the right. 

The best thing about the bedroom by far was the bifolding doors that led on to a huge balcony looking out to the city in the opposite direction. So they would be able to see the sun rise in the bedroom and the sun set in the living room. 

Juliana and Valentina were absolutely mesmerized. They knew they liked it because they were both speechless. Juliana never really expressed excitement but for Valentina not to, meant that she was truly speechless.

They were stood on the balcony admiring the view when Carlos decided to give them a minute and said he would be waiting downstairs. 

As soon as he left Valentina looked at Juliana with wide sparkly eyes. 

"I know Val, me too" Juliana smiled and Valentina jumped into her arms.

"This is it Juls! I love it. It's perfect." She screamed making Juliana laugh. 

"It is but don't get too excited, let's see what they say hey?" Juliana being the voice of reason as always. 

They went down to meet with Carlos and a man that was probably the owner, who had his back towards them.

"Oh there you are. Miss Carvajal this is Luis, the owner" Carlos introduced. "Luis, this is Miss Carvajal and her friend". 

Valentina looked at Carlos offended and was about to correct him when Juliana grabbed her arm from behind as though to say "leave it".

Neither Juliana nor Valentina were naive enough to think that everyone supported their choice in who they loved and Juliana especially didn't care what people thought. 

Unfortunately even in this day and age people still discriminated and she didn't want their ignorance to be a reason why her and Val couldn't have a nice place to live. 

Valentina looked at Carlos through gritted teeth but decided Juls was right. She turned to Luis and shook his hand "Hola".

"Hola senorita, very pleased to meet you indeed" Luis shook Valentina's hand for longer than necessary looking her up and down, making Val feel uncomfortable immediately. 

Valentina again, was unfortunately used to being hit on or stared at by men. Although each time it made her feel small and dirty almost, she had to get her head around the fact that it wasn't the first time and certainly won't be the last time in her experience. 

Juliana picked up on this and immediately stepped between the two, keeping Valentina behind her.

"Hi" she gritted her teeth and took Luis' hand to shake but almost crushed it. Luis started to squirm and forced his hand away. 

"Strong grip there girl" he said as he shook his hand trying to relieve the pain. 

"Yes, so I've been told" she said giving him the death stare. 

"So we'll be in touch with what the girls decide Luis and take it from there" Carlos wrapped up sensing tension and the three turned to leave when suddenly Luis grabbed Val's arm.

"I'm open to giving private one on one tours too if you want to swing by later preciosa?" 

He just about finished his sentence when he felt a fist slam into his chin, sending him backwards. 

Juliana just saw red. She pushed him down and leaned over him as she took another swing before being dragged away by Carlos and Valentina. Carlos went to Luis whilst Valentina tried to restrain Juliana. 

"You wanna say that again asshole?" Juliana barked as Luis was still trying to figure out what had just happened. 

"Juls please calm down" Valentina tried to say. 

"Calm down Val? Did you hear what that piece of shit said?" Juliana said furiously "And how dare he touch you?"

"Just let me teach him some fucking manners Val" Juliana tried to get passed Valentina whilst Valentina held on to her tight. 

"No Juls we're leaving. Come on lets go" she instructed pushing Juliana towards the door. Juliana tried to resist for a second until she saw Valentina's almost frustrated but sad eyes.

Juliana squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath in before she looked at Valentina again.

"I'm sorry baby. Come here" Juliana softened and hugged Valentina "Let's get out of here".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know about you but I love badass Juliana! 
> 
> Went back to her roots a little with this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think xx


	7. Two Stops

The car ride back was completely silent and Juliana didn't know what to do. She didn't know if Valentina was angry with her for lashing out like that or if she felt victimized by that asshole. Maybe both but she didn't know how to approach the subject so she stayed quiet. 

Valentina was focused on the road ahead and didn't even attempt to look at Juliana. She held the steering wheel tight and her eyes were narrow and rigid. Juliana had never seen Valentina like this but she knew by looking at her clenched jaw that she wasn't happy.

They got home and Valentina went straight upstairs while Juliana attended to Bella, silently asking her for advice. Of course she was only met with a tilt of her head and a blank stare. 

She knew she had to apologise for her behaviour. Valentina probably thought she shouldn't have hit him even though he deserved it. But truth be told, she would do it all over again if she had to. The only thing she was sorry about was hurting Val in the process. She knew she had to check on her girlfriend to see if she was ok, if nothing else. 

As Juliana started to make her way to the stairs Valentina came down dressed in sweatpants and a tshirt, heading for the fridge. 

Juliana followed her and leaned against the kitchen island. She stood watching the brunette as she took out a bottle of water. 

"You hungry?" She asked cautiously. 

Valentina took a sip of water and shook her head. 

Juliana bit the inside of her cheek thinking of what to say. What she wanted the most right then was to hold Valentina. More for herself than for Val she realised. She didn't like seeing Valentina like this.

"Val? ..." she thought about saying this out loud.

"Hmm?" Valentina replied still not fully making eye contact. 

Juliana reached forward and ran her fingertips over and under Val's forearm looking for any sign of resistance. Once she realised there was none, she pulled her gently towards herself and wrapped Valentina's arms around her waist whilst her arms enveloped Val's back. 

Valentina melted into the embrace letting out a sigh and returned the hug. Juliana smiled slightly with relief. 

"I'm sorry I lashed out Val. I'm so sorry for hurting you". Juliana said with a quiet voice full of remorse.

Valentina pulled back to see Juliana's face but she couldn't look Val in the eyes.

"Juls is that what you think? That you hurt me?" 

Juliana was quiet, overtaken by the guilt that she had upset Valentina. 

"Juls you didn't hurt me baby. You protected me. You've always protected me, ever since we first met."

"Really? You're not mad?" Juliana slowly looked up into now more relaxed blue eyes. 

"Oh I'm mad, but never at you mi amor. I'm mad at him. I'm mad at the fact that he thinks it's ok to do something like that. I'm mad that we can't have the place of our dreams because of him." She vented and then paused and shook her head " .. but not at you".

Valentina cupped Juliana's face and ran her thumbs over her cheek as she made eye contact again "I love you Juls." 

Juliana let out an audible sigh and smiled "I love you too. I'm sorry this happened to you Val. People are so shit sometimes." 

Valentina chuckled "Very shit. And yes ... I am hungry. Let's order". 

The rest of the night was spent on the couch sharing cuddles and kisses before going to bed, both of them ready to put this day behind them. 

\------------

  
It had been over two months since the incident and they still hadn't found a suitable place. Partly because every time they started looking, they couldn't help but compare it to the glass loft. 

On top of that, Juliana seemed to be alot more busier now that the work at the bar was finishing than when it had first started. She hardly had any time off and when she wasn't working she was wiped out or sleeping. 

When they did find the time to view places, neither felt the excitement they felt on that balcony that day. 

With every disappointed look on Val's face after a viewing, Juliana felt more and more guilt. She kept torturing herself thinking maybe if she didn't hit him, they could've still bought it. But then would shake the feeling off because ... of course she would've hit him. 

It was Friday evening and Valentina was at home with Bella. She was sat in the kitchen searching for places on the laptop when she heard one of her favourite sounds: Juliana's keys in the door. Her face automatically beamed and she leaned back to look at the door. 

Juliana closed the door behind her and was met with a smiling Valentina, making her lips curve up instantly. 

"Hi beautiful" Juliana greeted making Valentina blush. Valentina couldn't get over how seeing Juliana unexpectedly still made her heart flutter and her breath hitch. Now that they were living together this didn't happen often which made the affect so much stronger. 

"What are you doing home this early?" Valentina asked surprised, unable to remove the smile off her face. 

Juliana set her keys and phone down, walked over to Valentina and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek. She then extended her arm and closed the laptop in front of Valentina before spinning her around and bringing their lips together. 

"No more house hunting Val" she said against the brunette's lips. 

"What?" Val said looking at her confused. 

"Babe, we've been searching for what feels like forever. We need a break. Come on, I'm taking you out" Juliana smiled pulling Valentina up. 

"Date date time" Juliana announced making Valentina laugh.

"You're amazing mi amor" Valentina kissed her before disappearing to get ready. 

  
\-------------

"First stop, Perlita's" Juliana informed as they left the apartment "I want you to be one of the first to see everything Val".

"No way, is it all done already? Wow I can't wait to see it Juls." Valentina squealed excitedly. 

They pulled up outside the bar which was still closed until the re-launch in a week. Valentina looked up to see that even the front of the building had been made over. Instead of just double doors, you could now see the whole width of the building inside through the glass that had replaced brick walls. 

Juliana took Valentina's hand and interlaced their fingers. She suddenly felt nervous wondering what Valentina would think of the changes. She took a deep breath and they went in. 

There was no more dingy hallway but instead you stepped straight into the bar area itself. The mahagony bar had been taken over by 2 identical bars facing one another with rich creamy marble surfaces lit up by under counter lights and lined with cream leather bar stools. 

After they walked passed the bar area they were met with trendy cream countertops running along both sides of the room with dark coloured high bar stools. In the centre they had a small dance floor which at the moment had small dark coloured tables and chairs surrounding it. 

The place was well lit and looked fresh, such a contrast to what it was like before. Juliana looked at Valentina in anticipation.

Valentina let go of Juliana's hand and looked around amazed. 

"Juls ... I can't believe this is the same place! It looks so incredible now. No offence" Valentina admired, the last part making Juliana laugh. 

"You really mean it Val?" 

"Of course I do. I can't believe you guys did all of this. Wow!" Valentina was truly impressed. 

Juliana hugged Valentina from behind and held her tight "I'm really happy how it turned out too." 

Valentina turned in her arms "and you should be mi amor. It looks amazing!" She kissed her girlfriend feeling proud. 

"Wait, there's more" Juliana pulled away taking Val's hand again leading them up some steps and on to the rooftop. 

Valentina remembers seeing the rooftop on their first date but now the stairs were in a different place and as she got to the top, instead of a large metal fire door, she was met with soft double French doors leading out to the most amazing rooftop bar she has seen in this city. 

The cream and dark wood theme continued through the furnishing here too and the place was scattered with the most comfortable looking seating areas and low tables. The low brick walls that surrounded the roof was now replaced by glass balustrades making the whole place look smart and current. 

The string lights running across the length of the rooftop was still there but now replaced with new ones. 

"Juls .... this is .... wow!" Is all she could say as she took all of it in. "I'm not saying this because I'm biased but baby, this is the best bar in town. Seriously I love it. I am so so proud of you." 

She turned to find Juliana staring at her with a smile on her face. Valentina went over and cupped her cheeks. Looking adoringly into the endless browns of Juliana's eyes. 

"I'm so proud of all your hard work Juls. It's amazing" she reiterated and Juliana didn't know how to react. 

She nuzzled into Valentina's neck and hugged her tight. "Thanks Val. You don't know how much that means to me." 

Juliana had never recieved unwavering support from anyone like she did from Valentina. Even when she doubted herself, Valentina was the one reassuring her otherwise. 

These last few months where Juliana had no time for herself, let alone Valentina, Val didn't once complain or moan. Instead when they were together she would encourage her and assure her that all the hard work would pay off. And it has. 

"I couldn't have done this without you Val. You've been my rock so thank you." 

"It was all you babe" Valentina smiled.

Juliana looked at her with so much love. She had so much she wanted to say but she couldn't find the words. What she did want to do though is something she had been preparing herself for.

"Val you know this place opens next week right?" Valentina nodded. 

"Well we're having sort of a trial run for family and friends on Wednesday and I'd like ...." Juliana paused feeling a little nervous. 

"I'd like you to invite your close friends too." She takes a deep breath in "I know I've been avoiding meeting your friends and you've been nothing but patient but I think I'm ready. I think this is the perfect time." She smiled looking toward down at their entwined fingers. 

Valentina separated their hands and raised hers gently to Juliana's cheek, making eye contact once again "Juls are you sure? You don't have..."

"No Val, I want to. I want to know the people you care about. I'm ready" she said sounding confident.

Valentina smiled excitedly "Ok Juls. I can't wait for them to meet you. They're going to love you! And I'll be there with you the entire time so you have nothing to worry about ok?" She reassured and pulled her in for another hug. 

"Oh my God I love you so much Juls." Valentina squeezed tightly knowing exactly how difficult this step was for her girlfriend. 

Juliana squeezed back before parting slightly. 

"Val you make me so happy. I know these last couple of months have been tough and we haven't found a place yet but I want to give you all the happiness you deserve. And I promise I will."

"You already do Juls" Valentina smiled bringing their foreheads together. "Now stop stalling and make me a drink." 

\--------------

  
After Juliana showed her the new office, situated by the stairs that went up to the rooftop,  
and made her a couple of new drinks off the menu, Perlita walked in. 

"Hola Perlita como estas? Long time no see" Valentina beamed. 

"Si nina it has been a while. Well? What do you think?" She asked gesturing at the new and improved bar. 

"What do I think? Perl it's the best bar in town! And I should know, I've been to all of them. It's amazing. You guys have done a brilliant job" Valentina complimented honestly. 

"It was mostly Juliana darling. I just sit with my feet up you see" Perlita winked. 

"Yeah don't I know it" Juliana teased rolling her eyes, making them laugh. 

"Juli can I see you for a minute por favor?" Perlita requested going into the new office.

"One sec Val. I'll be right back".

After five minutes Juliana returned and they left the bar to go to the next destination Juliana had planned for. 

They stepped out of the bar and it was now dark outside. Juliana looked at Valentina as they approached the car. 

"Ok so for the next part of the date I need to drive Val". Juliana said mysteriously. 

"Ohhh ... kay" Valentina said hesitantly as she was about to slowly handed over her car keys. 

"Hold on! You know how to drive?" Valentina almost shouted before the keys touched Juliana's palm and retracted her hand. 

"Of course I do" Juliana said as if it was obvious.

"And you've been making me drive the whole time we've been together?" 

"Hey I didn't say I couldn't drive, you just assumed. Not my problem" Juliana shrugged making Valentina gasp over dramatically feigning being offended. 

"Anyway, why wouldn't I want to be driven around by the hottest girl on the planet?" Juls said nonchalantly. 

"Smoothe Valdes. Very smoothe" Valentina smirked. 

"Thanks. Now ... keys?" 

Valentina handed over the keys and they got in the car. Juliana looked at Valentina again as though she had something she wanted to tell her. 

"Que?" Valentina asked noticing Juliana was up to something. 

"I need to blindfold you Val." 

"What? Why?" She chuckled.

"Val you can't see where I'm taking you. I promise it'll be worth it." 

"Hmmmmm ..... ok." Valentina said after thinking for a second "I trust you".

Juliana took a scarf out of her bag and wrapped it around Valentina's eyes. 

"Ok can you see anything? And be honest."

"What?" She gasped again bringing her hand to her chest "I'm always honest".

Juliana shook her head rolling her eyes at her theatrics "Fine let's go".

  
\--------------

After a 10 minute drive, during which Juliana was hit by a barrage of questions about the suprise, they had reached their destination. 

Juliana turned off the engine and looked at a still blindfolded Valentina.

"Are we here? Can I take this off now?" Valentina asked excitedly reaching for the blindfold. Juliana quickly reached over to stop her from ruining the suprise.

"No no not yet Val. Not until I tell you. But the next part is very important. When we get out of the car, you're not allowed to talk until I remove the blindfold ok?" 

"Juls, what are you upto?" Valentina asked getting impatient. 

"Baby it's going to be worth it. Just 5 more minutes? Please?" Juliana pleaded. 

"Ok Juls. Just guide me ok?" 

"Always Val" she said leaning over and kissing Valentina's lips. 

She made her way to the passenger side of the car to help Val out and for the next 5 minutes Valentina felt like they were going thorough a maze. She tried to figure it out but had no clue where they were. 

Juliana finally stopped and turned Valentina to face the right way. 

"Ok baby, we're here." She said with a shakey breath. "You ready?"

Valentina could hear Juliana's heart racing which now made her feel anxious too. 

"Yes ready Juls" she confirmed not knowing what to expect. 

She opened her eyes to be met with a large sign that said .... "4A".


	8. Feels

"4A"

Valentina's eyes widened and her face washed blank with confusion, like the clogs in her brain couldn't turn fast enough to take in the information from her wide eyes. Every muscle of her body just froze. Her heart was thumping out of her chest but there was no breath. 

Juliana watched as she tried to digest what was happening. Valentina finally took a step back as she started to connect the dots. 

"Wait ...." she said quietly pointing at the door of the glass loft "this is ....."

"Yes" Juliana smiled. 

"But .... what ... Juls" she finally looked at Juliana still puzzled. 

"Are we supposed to be here?" She whispered like they were going to be caught trespassing. 

Juliana laughed at her gorgeous innocence.

"Well I hope so, since we're going to be living here" Juliana chuckled and Valentina's hand went directly to cover her own mouth. 

"What?" She asked muffled against her hand.

Juliana nodded and Valentina's eyes grew wide again.

"Are you joking?" Valentina asked still whispering and in denial. 

Juliana shook her head and handed Valentina the keys to the front door. 

Valentina started breathing heavy as her shaking hand took the keys from Juliana. 

"Oh my God" she gasped, in almost a whisper.

"Open it mi amor" Juliana gestured at the door. 

Val's shakey hand took the key to the lock, unable to stay still. Suddenly she felt Juliana's hand wrap around hers and she looked over at her. 

"Here, let me help" Juls offered with the most sweetest smile and they opened the door together. 

The door opened up to a now empty apartment and Valentina's mouth fell open. She couldn't register everything that was happening in that moment. _How was this even possible?_

Juliana leaned over Val and switched the lights on by the door illimuminating the empty space. She wrapped her arms around Val's waist from behind. 

"You ok there Val?" She chuckled seeing her girlfriend still frozen. 

"Juls .... am I dreaming right now?" She asked still in total disbelief. 

Juliana kissed her cheek "No baby you're not dreaming. Suprise" 

Valentina quickly turned in Juliana's arms, both still at the door.

"We're really going to live here?" She asked more loudly this time with a big smile on her face. 

"Yes amor"

"Really? Oh ... my ... GOD!!!" She finally screamed kissing Juliana excitedly. "JULS I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" 

"Shh Val, our neighbours will hate us before we even move in" Juliana laughed. 

Val's arms were wrapped around Juliana's neck as she peppered her with kisses. "I love you so much!" She said in a more quieter voice. 

Juliana bent her knees slightly and lifted Val up and her eyes widened as her arms held on to Juliana tighter. " Juls what are you doing?"

"Stepping into our new home mi amor" she said as she kissed her blue eyed beauty. 

She stepped over the threshold and Valentina couldn't stop kissing Juliana. 

Juliana set her down and Valentina took Juliana's hand walking backwards, looking around the beautiful place they got to call home. She released her hand as she passed the kitchen and into an open space. She spun herself around, arms extended like she was taking in the entire place, still amazed, smiling from ear to ear. 

Juliana followed behind and grabbed her hand to stop her turning. This is the moment she had been waiting for all this time; to see the look on her girlfriends face and to finally celebrate together. She pulled their bodies close and brought their lips together for a sweet kiss. Their lips fitting together effortlessly as Juliana took Valentina's bottom lip between hers. 

Suddenly Valentina broke the kiss looking worried. 

"Hold on. Juls ... how did you? When? .... you didn't do anything to that man did you?" A million questions hitting her all at once. 

Juliana threw her head back laughing. "Do anything to that man? Val do you think I'm a part of some sort of mafia? What would I do to him?" She shook her head. 

"I don't know but you looked like you were going to kill him and now this?" She looked Juliana in the eyes "What did you do?" She asked now in a more "mom voice". 

Juliana chuckled.

"Well.." she started holding on to Val's waist tighter.

"Let's just say that an Abuela bought this in her granddaughters name" Juliana smirked. 

"What?" Valentina still confused. 

"After all that stuff happened, I knew you were still hung up about this place."

She looked at Valentina with a pout but before Val could argue she continued "I was too Val. So a week after, I spoke to Perlita and asked her for a favor". 

Valentina's eyes widened for the thousandth time in the last 30 minutes "No?" 

"Yes. She agreed to meet the estate agents and actually came to view the place herself. She told them she was buying this for her granddaughter ... a Juliana Valdes? You heard of her before?" She asked Valentina through furrowed brows. 

"Erm... no I can't say I have. But she sounds amazing" Valentina smiled as she kissed Juliana. 

"So the place is in mine and Perlita's name for the moment only because Luis would recognise your name and luckily he didn't know mine. We just need to wait 3 months and then we'll get everything transferred in our name ok? I've already spoken to the lawyers and drafted the papers up." Juliana explained pulling away a little. 

"Is this why I haven't seen you these past 2 months?" Valentina thought out loud. 

"Yeah ... between the bar, bank, estate agents and the lawyers I didn't really have any free time. I'm sorry Val." 

Valentina looked at Juliana amazed.

"Juls, I don't even know what to say" So many thoughts were going through her mind but the overpowering thought was how amazing Juliana was. 

"Why didn't you tell me though." Valentina realised. 

"Well I was going to but then I remembered how disappointed you looked when this fell through. I really didn't know if this was even going to work and I definitely didn't want you to feel like that again. If you haven't noticed already, I can't see you sad mi amor."

"Juls ..." Valentina's eyes filled up at the immense love she felt for the woman before her in that moment. Her heart felt like it was going to explode at how much Juliana cared for her, loved her. 

Juls caressed her face and wiped her tears away before closing the gap between them. They didn't need words in that moment. In that moment they just needed each other. To feel the love between them. 

They parted after a few minutes and Valentina looked into brown eyes feeling drunk on love. "I love you Juliana Valdes" she said with a shakey voice.

"I love you more" Juliana quietly argurd against Valentina. 

Val raised her hand and placed it against the side of Juliana's face. 

"Not possible mi amor" and kissed the dark haired girl again. 

\-----------

After spending time admiring every room and planning what should go where, the couple decided they would give in to their rumbling stomachs and grab something to eat. 

They went to a restaurant nearby and Juliana realised that since the suprise, Valentina couldn't keep her hands off her, not that she minded of course. 

Even at the restaurant Valentina sat beside Juliana instead of opposite, kissing her cheek or hand every so often, looking dreamingly into her eyes, making Juls blush. The only time Valentina took her hands off her girlfriend was when they actually had to use knives and forks. 

Once they got to Juliana's, they both spent some time with Bella. Valentina told her all about how amazing she thought her mommy was and that she gave her the best suprise ever. 

Valentina watched as Juliana and Bella cuddled. She couldn't help but think that Lupe was right; once Juliana let someone into her world, she gave all of her to them. And Valentina was lucky enough to be a part of Juliana's world in the most intimate of ways, lucky to call Juls her girlfriend. 

She snapped out of her daydream and leaned over to Juliana who was scratching Bella's stomach. 

She rans her fingers through strands of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She leaned closer to her ear and whispered "Upstairs, 10 minutes". 

She pulled back with a glint in her eyes as Juliana swallowed hard. Valentina gave her a proud smirk knowing the affect the words had on the dark haired girl and slowly walked away swaying her hips, knowing that Juliana was watching. 

These 10 minutes were the longest 10 minutes ever for Juliana. She knew what this meant and she couldn't help her heart racing or her mouth becoming dry every 30 seconds. 

She sat on the couch, knee bobbing up and down as she bit the inside of her cheek waiting for the time to be up. She loved it when Valentina was in this kind of mood. It meant that the night was going to be a memorable one which made her wait even more difficult. 

7 minutes had gone past and Juliana made sure she looked presentable and her breath was ok. 

10 minutes hadn't even past and Valentina heard a knock at the door. She smiled at how impatient her usually very patient girlfriend got when it came to being with her. 

Juliana waited behind the door trying to compose herself and try to play it cool. Something she knew she couldn't do when her libido was in question. Especially when it came to Valentina, the sexiest woman she had ever met. 

The door swung open and Juliana looked up to Val.

"Hi holy fuck" is all she could say as her mouth hit the floor. 

Val was dressed in nothing but lingerie, one that Juliana can't remember seeing before. 

Her outfit was black and lacy, with a semi-transparent material covering most of it with a shiny black front. Two cups covered her round, perky breasts. The bottom part was a lacy thong. The pieces of fabric wrapped tight around a slender body leaving nothing to the imagination 

Juliana's mouth, suddenly parched tried to swallow to no avail. Her eyes scanned her girlfriend shamelessly. She just couldn't take her eyes off the goddess before her. 

Suddenly she felt hands grab the front of her shirt and pull her into the room, lips crashing as bodies met in a soaring kiss. Juliana moaned into Valentina's mouth feeling her own underwear becoming uncomfortable very quickly. 

"Fuck Val" she moaned as Valentina's almost naked body against hers was driving her crazy already. Her hands moved up and down Val's velvet skin and she pulled her in closer, already feeling her centre throbbing with want. 

She moved her lips to Val's neck making the brunette whimper at the contact. 

"Wait wait wait" Val interrupted peeling herself off of Juliana who chased the contact."

Juliana groaned at the loss of touch as she looked at Valentina full of lust. 

"Tonight isn't about me Juls. Tonight, you're mine ..." she said, voice low and husky as she brought her lips to the corner of Juls' mouth "tonight I do whatever I want with you". 

Val's words didn't help the situation in Juliana's underwear. In fact they only got worse. She would let Valentina have her any way she wanted, but when Valentina talks dirty to her, she knows she has to fight against her instincts. She knows she won't last long already. 

Valentina moved away from Juliana and took her hand leading her to the bed. Juliana walked behind her biting her lip looking at the perky ass before her. 

Valentina stopped at the foot of the bed and turned around. She looked into passion filled brown eyes and slowly slipped her hands under Juliana's shirt and pulled it off. Not taking her eyes off browns, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down. Juliana then stepped out of them. 

They were both only in their underwear and Valentina still maintained eye contact. Juliana realised that Valentina was different. Usually, Val would be the one who couldn't control herself during sex. She was usually the one who ripped their clothes off and couldn't stand bodies being apart. 

But today Valentina stood a few inches apart in her sexy black lingerie, chest rising and falling with Juliana in front of her, unable to keep her eyes away from hers. 

Her eyes didn't show just lust and want, but admiration. She showed gratitude and appreciation. The feeling Juliana got from her gaze was something she never felt so strongly before. Like Val was trying to say so much with just her hypnotozing eyes. 

Valentina finally stepped closer and hugged Juliana making her gasp loudly. Juliana's eyes squeezed shut at the skin on skin sensation as Valentina's hand made their way to unclasp Juliana's bra. She pulled back and dropped the bra on the floor.

Val's lips brushed over Juliana's with a feather like touch and she made her way to Juliana's neck. Open mouthed kisses traced up and down Juliana's neck and she stopped at her pulse point. She bit the delicate skin then licked and kissed it to sooth the bite. 

The pace Valentina was setting was painfully slow driving Juls crazy but somehow felt so much more intimate. Like every kiss, every nip and touch meant so much more than ever before. 

Valentina released her neck and made her way on to the bed. She knelt on the bed and extended her hand out to Juliana. She took her hand without hesitation and Val guided her to lay down. 

Once Juliana was on her back she felt a sudden pulse of arousal hitting her centre at the sight of Valentina above her. 

Valentina kissed her slow. Her lips slowly caressing Juliana's as her tounge slowly ran along Juls' bottom lip asking for enterance. Juliana moaned as her lips parted and Valentina's tongue slipped into hers. Their mouths alone gave Juliana an indescribable amount of pleasure, making her twitch below the blue eyed beauty. 

Val rested on her left elbow as her right hand made it's way from Juliana's face down her neck and collarbone. When she ran her hand over Juliana's already hard nipple Juliana had to force her mouth away from Valentina to let out a moan. 

She looked into hooded blue eyes who stared back lovingly before connecting their lips again. As Valentina's fingers took Juliana's nipples and started playing with them slowly, she could feel herself getting wetter. 

Juliana's hand made it's way to Valentina's breast and she heard her protest immediately. She removed her lips from Juliana's and the fingers that were at her breast came to intertwine themselves with Juliana's offending hand.

Val took their intertwined hands and pinned it by Juliana's head. 

"No touching baby. Tonight isn't about me". She reiterated making Juliana groan in protest. 

"But bab ...."

"Shhh" Valentina started kissing her again. This time deeper, with more purpose and speed. 

Juliana melted into the soaring kiss and Valentina's hand released Juls' to make it's way to her breast and down her toned abs. 

Juliana twitched at the touch and felt her breath hitch as Val made her way to the band of her underwear. 

Val's hand brushed over the fabric illiciting a loud moan from the raven haired girl below her.

"Val .... baby..... You're killing me here" Juliana rushed out breathlessly. 

Valentina looked into her hooded eyes and decided not to torture her anymore. 

She trailed kisses down her neck, chest and abs. She looked up through her lashes into lust filled brown eyes as she bent down to kiss the spot on her underwear just above her centre.

"Fuck ... Val please" Juliana pleaded needing release. 

With one swift movement Valentina hooked her hands on the side of Juls panties and removed them. 

She kissed her way back up to Juliana's mouth and Juliana raised her head to kiss her deeper. 

Valentina pulled away to look into her eyes as she slid her fingers through slick folds making Juliana arch her back off the bed, head falling into her pillow. 

Val's slender fingers knew exactly how to torture and pleasure her so well. Juliana licked her lips as she felt Val's fingers run through her from her centre to her throbbing clit. 

Juliana just about looked back into wanting blue eyes when her eyes slammed shut feeling two fingers inside her. Valentina slowly pumped in and out making contact with the sentisive spot inside Juliana that made her moan uncontrollably.

"Juls, look at me mi amor" Valentina instructed and Juliana complied. 

Valentina thrusted her fingers in and out a couple of times. Then her thumb came over to her clit to start drawing slow circles. Her pace sped up and Juliana couldn't keep her eyes open. 

"Juls, I want to see you baby. Open your eyes" Val asked again now sounding breathless herself. 

As she pumped in and put and circled her sensitive clit, her eyes didn't leave Juliana's. 

As Juls panted below her, Val's mind had been overtaken by thoughts of Juliana's love. How she did all that just because Valentina was sad. How she knew Juls would move heaven and earth for her. 

Everything Juliana does is for her. Juliana puts her before herself. She felt the overwhelming amount of love Juliana had for her and in that moment, with Juliana writhing beneath her, eyes locked on her own, she wanted to show Juliana how much she loved her back. How she wanted to give Juls everything she ever wanted too. 

"Juls eres el amor de mi vida"   
(Juls you're the love of my life)  
Val said against Juliana's lips.

"Te quiero tanto"   
(I love you so much)

"Y quiero mostrarte cuánto cada día"  
(And I want to show you how much each day).

She sped up her ministrations and felt Juliana hold tight on to Val's neck as her head fell back and her back arched, no longer able to maintain eye contact as her orgasm washed over her like a tsunami. 

Valentina watched as her moans became silent and her mouth fell open, eyes squeezed shut and her body shuddered through the aftershocks.

Valentina couldn't hold back her tears as the sight of Juliana succumbed to the pleasure Valentina had given her, effortlessly pushing her over the edge into an oblivion of euphoria. 

Valentina felt so humbled knowing that she made Juliana come the way she did. That she was lucky enough to have this woman in her life and have the chance to feel and see her the way no one else gets to. She wanted to see her like this every day. She wanted to give her all the happiness in the world, just like Juliana does for Val. 

Her heart swelled and her eyes sparkled with tears as she helped Juliana ride out wave after wave, her own head now in the crook of Juliana's neck.

When Juliana's breathing got back to normal Valentina eased her fingers out and she started to kiss her jaw and neck. 

Finally realising she had tears on her skin, Juliana pulled Valentina up to see her. 

"Val?" She asked looking worried.

Val's eyes glistened with the clearest blue she has ever seen. Valentina slowly shook her head telling her she can't talk right now and Juliana pulled her down to a tight embrace.

"Yo también te quiero"  
(I love you too baby)   
Juls whispered into her hair.

Feeling Valentina relax in her arms, Juliana knew she was ok. Juliana's eyes felt heavier and even she didn't realise when they both drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone how are you all doing? 
> 
> Hope you're all well and safe and enjoying the story? 
> 
> I've got a busy week ahead so I'll try my best to update 😁
> 
> As always, let me know what you think xx


	9. Show Time

Wednesday came round in no time for Juliana. Today was the day all their family and friends would get to see and enjoy the new and improved Perlita's with Juliana officially being a co-owner. To say she was anxious was an understatement. 

Since her momentary break to take Valentina out on Friday she hasn't stopped, ensuring all the equipment at the bar was working, all the health and safety checks had been done, all the legal stuff was adhered to as well as ensuring they had enough stock. 

Juliana was so grateful for having such amazing staff that she worked with. They were always so supportive and who could blame them, Juliana was an amazing boss. Not that they ever felt she imposed her authoritative powers. She treated them as an equal and didn't sugarcoat anything which is what they appreciated.

Her biggest support was of course Valentina. By her side helping out wherever she could and making sure she called regularly checking up on the dark haired girl knowing that she most likely hasn't stopped to eat or take a break.

Her quick "Hey what are you doing?" calls and "I love you" texts instantly lifted Juliana no matter how stressed she was that day. 

Furthermore their relationship since Friday had now turned more intimate than before, if that was even possible. 

Over the last few days the pair felt a stronger physical need for one another. Every look or glance had a more sexual undertone which they were both enjoying very much. 

Unfortunately this made it harder for Juls to concentrate on her job. However, what she struggled in concentrating professionally, she definitely made up for in her love life. 

Juliana had never really cared for having an intimate relationship with anyone that went beyond a one night stand. After Alicia she didn't want to let herself get invested in anyone just to be hurt again so she kept it simple. No strings attached. 

But with Valentina it was a completely different ball game altogether. She wanted all the strings and everything else that went with it. Just the thought of Valentina could send her tingling in silly places.

And lately Valentina hasn't been helping the situation either, sending pictures or messages that were less than innocent, teasing her every chance she got. 

Just like today, the morning of the trial bar opening.

Juliana was woken up by an incessant noise coming from her phone. She reached over to her nightstand and snoozed her alarm. Yes she had a million things to do but she really wanted to enjoy the comfort of Valentina in her arms for 5 more minutes. 

She snuggled into the back of Valentina's neck and pulled her in closer as she dozed off again. Once again, her bliss was interrupted by her despised alarm before she reached over and switched it off, giving in to the day ahead. 

As she slowly released herself from big spoon duties and rubbed her eyes, she felt her favourite person stir. She froze momentarily trying not to wake Valentina up but it was no good.

Valentina turned around, eyes still closed and hugged Juliana.

"No Juls, it's too early" she groaned snuggling into her neck making Juliana smile. 

"You sleep hermosa, I have alot to do. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours ok?" Juliana said quietly. 

Valentina shook her head into Juls' neck almost tickling her. 

"No, stay" she said childishly tightening her hold around Juliana's stomach and kissing her collarbone. 

The small act made Juliana release an unintended gasp, encouraging Valentina to continue. She kissed the base of her neck and felt Juliana's heart starting to pick up it's pace.

Valentina smiled into her neck, eyes still closed.

"Val, baby .... I gotta go" Juliana tried to reason but Valentina seemed to be adamant on making her stay. 

Juliana knew that if Val continued, it wouldn't be long before she gave in. She let out a groan and leaned over until Valentina was on her back. Juliana returned Val's actions by attacking her neck making her moan quietly. 

She made her way to Valentina's jaw and near full waiting lips. She placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth and quickly pulled away. 

Valentina's eyes shot open at the loss of contact as she looked at Juliana shocked.

"To be continued baby" Juls promised as she gave her another peck and rush out from under the sheets. 

Valentina groaned and looked at her with narrow unimpressed eyes.

"Oh I can't wait to get you back for this Valdes" she challenged making Juliana smirk.

\---------------

  
"Ok I think we're all set" Juliana sighed as she wiped the surface of the bar one last time looking to Teresa. 

"I think so too chica. We're all set." Teresa looked around to check everything was in order. "Time to have some fun now" she smiled raising her eye brows.

"Fun? I feel sick T." She said putting her hand on her stomach. 

"This place looks amazing J. And don't forget, we got you. Just let your hair down and let us take care of the rest" Teresa reassured. 

"Thanks" Juliana smiled relaxing a little. 

"Wowsers!" Teresa said all of a sudden looking behind Juliana.

Juliana's head spun round to see what Teresa was looking at with wide eyes and her eyes automatically did the same. 

Valentina was stood behind her in a silky maroon dress. The sleeveless A line dress was embellished in a lace fabric which was cut off by a maroon satin ribbon weapped around her mid section, leading to flowly silky fabric falling down to Val's feet. Her log light curls falling beautifully over her shoulders. 

What made Juliana's heart race was the long slit showing off the length of Val's smooth lucious leg. 

Juliana admired her beautiful girlfriend from head to toe as Valentina smiled at them both. Juliana's brain had clearly malfunctioned making Teresa laugh. 

"Hi Valentina you're looking hot!" Teresa made her way to Val to give her a hug. 

"Thanks Teresa. You look amazing as always." Val hugged back, unable to hide the smirk directed at Juliana as she did. 

"I think you've broken Juliana. You better help before everyone shows up. I'm going to go for a break." Teresa winked and excused herself. 

Val nodded and watched as Teresa left before turning to Juliana who was now walking towards the brunette. 

"Like what you see there Miss?" Valentina teased as she leaned in to Juliana.

"Oh you have no idea" Juls bit her bottom lip and pulled her in for a hug, kissing the sensitive skin on her neck. 

"Now how am I supposed to concentrate with you looking like that?" Juliana asked pulling away from Valentina slightly. 

"I can say the exact same to you baby. This short leather skirt is already driving me crazy" Val said against her lips. 

Juliana kissed her gently, enjoying the feeling of their lips together, certain that she could never get used to how amazing this felt. 

"Ok ladies, let's get this party started. People have started coming in." Franky interrupted and they both parted smiling. 

The rest of the night Juliana was busy greeting the guests and making sure everything was running smoothly whilst Valentina mingled with everyone. The turn out was better than expected with family and friends of all the staff there to celebrate the new bar with them. 

"Mija there you are" Juliana heard behind her. She turned to find a proud Lupe and Panchito beaming at her. 

"This place looks incredible Juli. You should be proud" Panchinto said rubbing Juliana's shoulder. 

"Yes mija we are so proud too. I can't believe this place." Lupe added. 

"Thanks guys. I'm so glad you could be here. Come this way" Juls led them to the rooftop bar making sure they had a comfortable place to sit. 

"Where's Valentina Juli?" Lupe asked excitedly.

"Erm she's here somewhere ma. You know what she's like, making loads of new friends no doubt" she smiled shaking her head. 

"I like you two together Juli, she definitely brings out the best of you." Panchito said sincerely making Juliana blush. 

"Thanks Pancho. Now you guys sit and enjoy and I'll send some drinks up for you ok? I've just got a few things to take care of." Juliana excused herself. 

As she made her way back downstairs she literally bumped into Valentina. 

"Oh perdon" both said together before looking up, instantly breaking into a wide smile. 

Valentina grabbed Juliana's waist and pulled her closer "Fancy bumping into you here senorita?" 

"I know, what are the chances hey?" Juliana smiled as she went in for a kiss. "Are you having fun baby?" 

"Yes" Val smiled "Did you know Teresa's friends are just like her? They're so funny. I swear I was in stitches talking to them all that time." Val laughed and Juliana was just in awe of her girlfriend. 

"They are quite entertaining aren't they?" Juliana chuckled. 

"Juls, my friends are on their way." Valentina looked at Juliana searching for any sign of hesitation. 

"Ok Val, let's go get a table for them." Juliana took Valentina's hand and led them to one of the empty tables on the main floor. Valentina felt a huge sense of relief seeing that Juls still seemed relaxed about the encounter about to happen. 

She knew her friends would be nothing but accommodating but couldn't help but feel nervous. She knew how Juliana felt about this situation and why but she also knew the progress she had made. At this point, she could only hope for the best and be there for Juliana in case she needed her. 

Valentina stood up and walked towards the entrance as her friends walked in. She greeted them and then made her way back to the table they had reserved.

Juliana waited at the table trying to calm her inner voices.

' _You got this Juliana. They're Val's friends. They're going to be amazing just like her. Relax. You can do this for Val. You can do anything for Val._ ' She assured herself.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her shirt and stood up to meet an excited Val and her friends. 

"Juls meet Nayeli and Camilla. Guys this is my Juls" Valentina smiled. 

Juliana was pulled in to a barrage of air kisses that caught her off guard.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Juliana smiled as she regained some composure and Valentina wrapped both of her hands around Juliana's arm, snuggling in to her side. 

"Nice to finally meet you too Juliana. We have been looking forward to seeing the mystery girl Vale can't stop talking about" Nayeli smiled making Valentina roll her eyes. Juliana smiled at her adorably girlfriend. Maybe this wasn't going to be as painful as she thought.

"Here have a seat guys" Juliana offered. 

"There's two more on their way. The boys are just parking the car" Cami informed and Juliana nodded. 

"Juliana, I must say this place looks fire" Nayeli couldn't help but admire. 

"Eli you haven't even seen the rooftop bar yet. Trust me, this place is the best in town" Val said proudly making Juls smile again. 

Val's friends were definitely like her. Their emotions were so expressive and happy, a total opposite to Juls. She could feel that they emanated positively, just like Valentina.

"Juliana I want to know your secret because since Vale has met you, she's been extra Vale. Like Valentina +" Nayeli teased and Juliana held back a chuckle knowing exactly what she meant. 

"See when Vale is happy her hugs get tighter and since you've come along, we've almost have to tap out." She shakes her head earning a slap on the arm from Val. "What? It's true" she defended rubbing her arm. 

"Seriously though it's nice to see you guys together. And Juliana, you are more beautiful than Vale had described." Cami said sincerely making Juliana blush and making Valentina hold on to Juliana's hand with both of hers again. 

Just as they were getting further acquainted, they ordered their drinks and the remaining two boys joined them.

"There you guys are. Come have a seat and meet Juls" Nayeli instructed looking happy to introduce the dark haired girl to them. 

Juliana looked behind her to greet the guys and her eyes widened. 

"Alex?" She asked shocked.

"Juli, no way is that you?" One of the boys shouted surprised.

They both smiled as Juliana got up to give him a hug. 

"Oh my god how long has it been?" Alex squeezed Juliana. 

"Years!" Juliana beamed back and they both looked over to a table full of questioning eyes. 

"You two know each other?" Nayeli smiled.

They sat themselves down. Around the circular table it was: Juliana, to her right was Alex, Nayeli, Cami, Cami's boyfriend and Val who was to the left of Juliana. 

"Juli and I worked at the restaurant Quattro together many years ago." Alex explained.

"Before he got fired for giving all the pretty girls free desserts all the time." Juliana added making the group laugh. 

"Really? And here I thought I was the only one" Nayeli feigned being hurt. Alex put his arm around her.

"I must really like you baby because I actually paid for yours." He tried to salvage. "Thanks alot Juli" he said sarcastically giving Juliana a narrow eyed look making the group laugh again. 

"Oops sorry" she shrugged.

The group continued their light hearted conversations with ease and Juliana was genuinely enjoying herself, forgetting completely about her reservations or nerves. 

As the couple listened to funny stories about each other's past they couldn't help but steal glances at one another. Valentina for one found herself looking towards her girlfriend more often than not, like a love sick puppy. 

She couldn't believe this was the same girl that point blank refused to meet anyone new not too long ago and now she was putting herself out there just for Valentina. Not only that but looked like she was actually enjoying it. 

Valentina watched as Juliana threw her head back laughing at something one of them had said. To be honest she wasn't even listening. She only had eyes on one person. 

She leaned forward to give Juliana a sweet kiss on the cheek whilst her hand rested on Juliana's knee. 

As Juliana listened intently to Alex she suddenly felt Valentina's hand move up to her thigh. Thinking nothing of it she returned to the conversation when she felt the brunettes hand run up and down her thigh gently. 

She turned her head to look at Valentina who had her other hand on her chin, apparently listening to her friends. 

Juliana would definitely have thought the touch was innocent until she caught the corner of Val's lip curve up slightly as her hand slowly slipped under the hem of her skirt, making her breath hitch. 

Her eyes widened at Valentina as she quickly grabbed her hand to stop her in her tracks, making her jump a little.

"Juli you ok?" Alex asked chuckling. 

"Yeah, what's wrong Juls?" Valentina added salt to injury.

"Er yeah.... yeah sorry spilt my drink" she answered the last part giving Valentina a wide scolding look.

Valentina smirked and brought their intertwined hands to her own lap.

5 minutes had past and Juliana though Valentina had given up her little antics until she felt Valentina's hand on the move again. This time she took Juliana's hand with her. 

She had Juliana's hand in hers with the back of Juls' hand against her leg. As she slowly started to move the back of Juliana's hand against her bare leg revealed by that mouth watering slit in her dress, Juliana couldn't help but swallow hard. 

' _Shit_ ' Juliana thought to herself.

Val's smooth leg felt unbelievable against Juliana's hand. Valentina knew just how to torture her. 

Juliana's body had a mind of it's own as her hand left Val's and her palm turned to feel the bare skin underneath her. 

This time Valentina was the one to look at Juliana surprised. Just as Juliana's hand travelled higher and closer to the apex of her thighs, she heard a voice behind her making her turn quickly, removing her hand off Valentina. 

"J can I borrow you a sec?" Franky interrupted.

Juliana shot up to her feet feeling a little flustered. 

"Y..yes of course Franky." She stuttered. "You guys enjoy yourselves. Drinks are on me." She blurted out with a nervous smile, addressing the group. She quickly left with Franky without making eye contact with anyone and feeling embarrassed.

Valentina is going to be the death of her.


	10. Salud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Reading forces you to be quiet in a world that no longer makes place for that."
> 
> \- John Green 
> 
> With everything that's going on right now, this is a pleasant escape
> 
> Hope it is for you too x

With the mood Valentina was in tonight, it was better to keep her distance. Juliana knew that this was Valentina getting her own back for abandoning her this morning so it was best to steer clear of the trouble maker so she could do her job. 

And that's exactly what she got busy doing whilst Val was enjoying herself with her friends. As Juliana left the little girls room to wash her hands, she met Nayeli who was doing the same. 

Nayeli instantly smiled "Hi Juliana, busy night?" 

"Yeah it is. Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves?" 

"Definitely. You've made yourself quite the hangout" she replied, both making their way out of the ladies. 

"Thank you".

"Juliana ..." Nayeli pulled Juliana to the side and began in a more serious tone. 

"I just wanted to say thank you. You make my our Vale very happy." 

Juliana looked down unable to stop the blush that crept up on her face.

"Well she makes me very happy too" Juliana said looking up to Nayeli, a little shy. 

Discussing her feelings with Valentina's friend she had just met was definitely not something she planned on doing. But Nayeli seemed genuine and she could tell that she cared for Valentina. 

"I'll be honest we haven't seen her this happy since her parents passed away. She's had a difficult life Juliana and we've been there through it all for her. It's not been easy." Nayeli looked sad at the memories. 

"But because of you, she's just beaming day and night now so thank you again. Vale is the kindest, most sweetest person in the world even after everything she's been though. She deserves the absolute best Juliana and I'm happy that she found you." Nayeli said putting her hand on Juliana's forearm. "Please take care of her." 

Juliana gave Nayeli a closed lip smile "I will. I love her more than anything in this world." 

They shared a content moment between them before Nayeli broke the silence. 

"Well that got serious fast hey?" She chuckled making Juliana laugh. 

Nayeli leaned in for a hug and Juliana reciprocated.

"Hey there you are" Valentina interrupted sounding and looking suprise. 

Juls and Neyali pulled away from one another and Valentina wrapped her arms around both of them. 

"What's going on here hey?" She teased raising an eye brow. "Should I be worried?" 

"Oh yes, Juliana here is quite the charmer" Nayeli replied with a cheeky grin.

"Hey stay away. She's all mine" Valentina warned wrapping both arms around Juliana from the side and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Yeah yeah. I'm going to find Alex and tell him he needs to learn a thing or two from Juliana." Nayeli sniggered walking away. 

"Oh he'll love that" Juliana chuckled making Nayali smile. 

"Quite the charmer hey Miss Valdes?" Valentina wrapped her arms around Juliana's neck turning slightly to be face to face with her girlfriend. 

"What can I say? I can't help it" Juliana shrugged enveloping her waist and taking Val's lips in hers. 

Val hummed into Juliana's mouth contently. She tried to deepen the kiss when Juliana backed away. 

"You are nothing but trouble today mi amor" Juliana scolded lovingly. 

"Well do you blame me? You're irresistible cariño" Valentina purred making Juliana shiver. 

"Val stop. Behave yourself" Juliana warned pulling back making Valentina pout. 

"Ok ok. Go work" she released Juliana with a peck on the lips. 

Juliana pulled her back in for another quick kiss and a "I love you" before heading to the bar leaving Valentina shaking her head smiling. She had it bad. 

\----------------

  
Juliana was right. She could not concentrate on a single task with Valentina on her mind and particularly when she was in her eye line. 

Juliana was serving drinks behind a busy bar when she felt like she was under the watch of a certain set of ocean eyes. Every time she felt Val's eyes on her she couldn't help but return charged glances of her own.

Valentina looked sensational and she found her mouth fall open on more than one occasion as Valentina took sips of her drink looking Juls straight in the eyes. 

' _Fuck_ ' Juliana was in trouble. 

She found herself being taken out of her thoughts by thirsty customers, asking more than once for them to repeat the order because Juliana's attention was clearly elsewhere. 

When Valentina and her friends got on the dancefloor it was game over for Juliana. 

Valentina's swaying of her hips and her body almost grinding against others but keeping her eyes locked on Juliana was sending electricity through her entire body. At that point, she definitely could not do her job. 

"T, I need to take a break" she shouted over to Teresa, not taking her eyes of the blue eyed seductress. 

"Yeah cool J" is all she heard before she made her way towards the dancefloor much to Valentina's suprise. 

Juliana couldn't keep her eyes off Val either as she bit her bottom lip. As soon as she did, Valentina stopped in her tracks following Juliana around the room. 

Instead of joining Valentina though, Juliana walked passed her, still maintaining eye contact and Valentina automatically gravitated towards her. She saw Juliana make her way to the office and Valentina moved through the crowd to get a closer look. 

Juliana had her back against the door as she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Valentina felt her heat beat out of her chest, eyes honing in on Juliana's delicious mouth. Involuntarily she licked her own lips making Juliana smirk at the affect she was having on her lover. 

Juliana slowly reached up to her shirt undoing her top button and Valentina's eyes widened. The room suddenly got noticeably hotter and swallowing to relieve a dry mouth became an impossible task.

When Juliana went to undo a second button, Valentina's resolve broke as she leaped forward to get to her girlfriend with hungry eyes.

Juliana smirked as she opened the door behind her and stepped backwards into the room just as Valentina reached her. 

The door slammed shut as Juliana pushed Valentina up against it and her hands went to the lock.

Their lips met with fiery passion. Valentina's hands moved to the back of Juls' neck, pulling her closer. Juliana's hands went straight to the slit in Valentina's dress. She parted the fabric and reached behind it to squeeze Val's ass, lifting her up slightly making her gasp.

Juliana's lips moved to Valentina's neck driving her crazy. Her soft moans sent pulses of arousal straight to Juliana's core, forcing herself to grind up against the brunette to find some sort of friction.

She lifted Val up until her long legs wrapped around her waist as she ground against her again. Val's head fell back with a loud moan that was released at the contact of her centre against Juliana's toned abs.

"Fuck baby" She almost screamed breathlessly. Both of their bodies were on fire. 

Juls swung them around and carried Val over to the large mahogany desk whilst she explored her soft lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth to feel every part of Valentina against her. 

She set her down gently and her hands made their way between Valentina's legs, closer to the heat Juliana couldn't wait to feel. 

Valentina's lips stopped working against Juliana's once she felt Juls massage into Val over her lace underwear. 

Sharp and shallow breaths echoed around the room as Juliana hummed into Valentina's neck. Her hands left her centre and made their way to the sides of the lace fabric and she damn near tore them off. 

Juliana kissed Valentina passionately one more time before she slowly knelt down on the floor, not taking her eyes off blues. 

Valentina lifted her hips up as Juliana moved the silky fabric of her dress under and away from the part of Val's body she craved the most right now. 

As her head lowered she left a path of kisses from Valentina's knee to her upper thigh. Valentina grabbed onto her hair with one hand and leaned back on the other, unable to take her eyes off her girlfriend.

The image of her hair nestled against Val and the feeling of Juliana's tongue moving against her centre was so powerful that she had no choice but to close her eyes. 

Juliana felt so good that she couldn't think of anything other than how much she wanted Juliana. How much she wanted Juliana to take her any way she wanted. 

Juliana was everywhere; her hands on Val's hips pulled her into herself as her mouth worked wonders bringing Val closer and closer to the edge. 

Soon she felt Juliana's fingers inside of her, sending her further into an abliss of pleasure. Valentina could hear Juliana growling into her with pure lust as she brought her closer to her inevitable release. 

Val couldn't help herself anymore. She sank lower holding on tightly to dark locks as she guided Juliana to where she needed her the most. She pushed upwards hard and heard Juliana purr into her, feeling her smile into Valentina's centre.

Hot, wet, burning, swirling passion Valentina couldn't come down from. She couldn't even think of stopping and neither did Juliana. 

Valentina came hard as her body shuddered wave after wave but Juliana continued relentlessly. 

Even after her peak has passed and she was too sensitive to continue, Juls held her up, keeping her back arched, forcing her embraces onto Valentina. 

Val couldn't contain her moans as Juliana was working her up again straight away, pushing her own pleasure onto her girlfriend, determined to give her another round of ecstasy. 

As Valentina felt another orgasm building she began to pull Juliana in closer again. Juliana's fingers pumped in and out and her lips wrapped around suckling her clit giving Valentina the perfect sensation she wanted and needed.

Juliana repeated her ministrations and Valentina came harder. She shivered, moaned and bit the inside of her mouth as she rode out the aftershocks.

Juliana didn't stop but slowed her pace and Val loved it. She took her time now, covering the insides of her thighs with small bites. 

Valentina pulled her upwards and held her close leaning against the dark haired girl, catching her breath, recovering from the strongest orgasms she's ever had. 

"Baby .... that was .... fuck" Valentina panted and Juliana smiled into her neck. 

Valentina moved forward and Juliana stepped back helping her off the desk. 

Val's hand crept up to Juliana's shirt as began to undo the remaining buttons. Juliana's chest began to rise and fall and her breath began to get heavy with every touch. 

Val nuzzled into her neck placing nipping kisses there as she pulled her shirt off and made quick work of her bra. 

Their eyes locked before their lips did in a kiss that began slow but grew hungry quickly. 

Valentina covered Juliana's lips, cheeks, neck and collarbone with kisses, licks and little bites. Slinking down Jul's now quivering body, she breathed cool air over her attentive nipples, flicking them gently with her tongue, shivering at her perfect reaction. A low gasp, then a harsh arch of her back, followed by her hands in her hair encouraged Valentina to continue. 

Valentina smiled against the sensitive skin around her nipples before biting them gently and sucking softly. With every touch she could feel Juliana's breaths quicken turning her on more and more. 

In a swift movement Valentina turned them around so Juliana was now against the desk and her hands slowly trace a path from her abdomen to under her skirt. 

Without removing the attention she was paying to her breasts, Val slid her hands into Juliana's underwear and pushed them down to her feet before Juliana stepped out of them. 

Her finger slowly traced the outline of her enterance whilst her lips made their way to meet Juliana's again. 

Val could feel Juliana's heat emanating from within, becoming hotter with every touch.

"Val .... please" Juliana pleaded knowing she couldn't take much more of this. She needed Val inside her. 

Val immediately slipped two fingers in, making Juliana moan louder the deeper Valentina got. 

With two fingers now fully inserted, she made use of her thumb by circling her clit which made Juls tighten her hold around Valentina's shoulders. 

"Fuck Valentina ....." Juliana groaned with pleasure "... faster baby". 

Juliana asking for something during sex turned her on unlike anything else. So when Juls said faster, Val went faster. 

She retracted her fingers and re-inserted them faster and faster, clearly having a visible effect on Juliana. As she squirmed with pleasure, Val began to circle her clit faster than before and Juls gave out the loudest moan of the night. 

Suddenly her back arched and her eyes rolled back as her orgasm hit her like a freight train. A tsunami of orgasmic pleasure washed over her body and she convulsed against Val with arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. 

As her breath began to slow down Valentina kissed her shoulder and neck whispering sweet nothings into her ear. 

When they finally pulled apart they enjoyed the most gently and slow kiss, both consumed by a peaceful sense of fulfillment. 

"I love you so much" Valentina whispered against Juliana's forehead.

"I love you mi amor" Juliana smiled with eyes closed. 

They both eventually cleaned up in the bathroom in the office and got dressed realising there was still a bar full of their nearest and dearest they had better attended to. 

\---------------

They made sure that they both looked presentable and walked out of the office hand in hand, Valentina with both arms around Juliana's arm and faces plastered with smiles. 

Juliana walked Valentina back to the table where her friends were. The smirky looks they received didn't go unnoticed but neither of them cared, too wrapped up in their little love bubble. 

They suddenly heard a clink of a glass as the music disappeared and Teresa stood on the bar to grab everyone's attention. 

"Hi guys, sorry to disturb you. Our fearless leader and legend Perlita would like to say a few words so please have a seat and give it up for Perl" 

A round of applause broke out as they waited for Perlita. 

Juliana sat down on the only seat that was left at the table and Valentina took her comfy seat on Juliana's knee. 

Val caressed Juliana's face and nuzzled her nose into Juliana's hair as Juliana tightened her hold around Val's waist and kissed her cheek gently. 

Perlita finally stood up with her glass of wine, holding the attention of everyone in the room like she usually does. 

"First of all I'd like to thank you all for taking the time out to be here today. It truly means alot to us all that you could be the first to see and enjoy the new and improved Perlita's."

Another round of applause and whistles erupted. 

"Thank you ..... I'd like to especially thank everyone that has been involved in the revamp and our wonderful staff. All this would never have been possible without your hard work. 

I think I speak on behalf of my partner Juliana and I when I say that you are all family to us and we couldn't ask for a better bunch. 

Salud" 

"Salud" everyone repeated as they raised their glass. 

With glasses in the air, surrounded by love and with Valentina in her arms, Juliana realised that she had everything she needed right here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I have decided to stick with love. Hate is too great a burden to bear." 
> 
> \- Martin Luther King, Jr.
> 
> Stay safe everyone xx


	11. Moving Day

It's been a busy few days for Juliana and Valentina. The grand reopening for Perlita's was a great success and the place was doing better than either Juliana or Perlita expected. They managed to take on more staff and Teresa was promoted to management, rightly so. 

This meant Juliana could take a few days off for the much awaited move. 

They'd finally packed everything at Juliana's and spent lastnight packing up Valentina's place into the early hours of the morning. 

Juliana was out cold with exhaustion from all the positive changes in her life. She was wrapped up in warm sheets on Valentina's comfy bed in deep slumber when she felt the bed bounce up and down. 

"Juls. Juls, wake up .... it's moving day!" Valentina bounced up and down on the bed like an excited child on Christmas day. 

Juliana simply pulled the sheets over her head with a sleepy groan. 

"Juls c'mon. Today's the big day baby." Valentina coaxed.

All she heard in response was another groan from under the covers. She tried to pull the covers down so she could see the brown eyed girl but Juliana held on tight in resistance. 

Valentina released a sigh, shoulders slumping down in defeat. 

After a moments silence and Juliana thinking that Valentina had given up, she felt a breeze at her feet as Valentina crawled up under the sheets from the foot of the bed. Juliana couldn't help but chuckle under her breath at Valentina's perisitance. 

Valentina crawled up to hover over her sleepy girlfriend. 

"Hi" she whispered kissing Juliana's cheek. 

"I don't wanna" Juliana grumbled.

"Don't wanna what? Move in with me?" Valentina teased.

Juliana nodded with her eyes closed and Valentina gasped in shock. 

"Fine I'll go unpack everything then" She huffed moving off Juliana when she felt arms wrap around her waist holding her in place. 

Juliana's eyes opened to a pouting Valentina. Oh how she loved Valentina's cute expressions. 

"I love you" she lifted her head up to kiss her hurt girlfriend. 

"No you don't" Valentina argued and Juls chuckled at the creases in between Valentina's brows and her frowning lips.

In one swift movement Juliana flipped them over so she was on top. After an initial gasp Valentina resumed her unhappy face under Juliana. 

Juliana started placing open mouth kisses on her neck "I love you ... and I can't wait to move in with you" she assured feeling Valentina smile with every kiss. 

Her hands started to travel down Valentina's body and into her shorts. 

"Juls, what are you doing? The movers will be here soon." Valentina asked trying to be the voice of reason but not wanting Juliana to stop. 

"I'm showing you how much I love you amor." Juliana whispered as she made her way down Val's body peppering kisses whilst her hand did some exploring of it's own. 

Juliana definitely left no doubt in Valentina's mind about her love for the girl. 

They showered quickly and got ready for the big move. 

\---------------

Moving two apartments into one was no easy feat. From deciding what to take and what to get rid of to who's furniture they would use in the new place was difficult. 

For the most part, Juliana and Valentina came to an amicable decision but for things like the couch for example, where they both wanted to take their own, an intense game of rock paper scissors was what it came down to.

What made it a win win however was that the loser was rewarded with anything they liked in the bedroom so they really couldn't complain. 

As they waited for the removal trucks in front of their new place, Juliana and Valentina were so grateful for the support they had. 

Pancho and Lupe were there as well as Nayeli and Alex to help with the move. To Juliana's suprise, the two couples got on like a house on fire. 

Nayeli and Lupe sharing embarrassing stories about Juliana and Valentina whilst Panchito and Alex talked about sports. 

Before they knew it, the trucks were empty and their new living room was full of stacked boxes, bags and random bits of furniture. 

"Ok everyone, pizza's here" Valentina shouted as she covered the kitchen counter with boxes and boxes of pizza, plastic cups and a variety of drinks for the hungry workers. And a little bowl of treats for Bella of course. 

"Tuck in everyone" Juliana pulled out the stools and chairs for her helpers. 

Whilst everyone was busy with pizza, she crept up behind Valentina and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

"Can you believe all this?" Juliana asked quietly thinking about not only their new home but mostly the company of loved ones around her. 

"It's like a dream isn't it?" Val turned her head to kiss Juliana and smiled watching her friends.

"Alright you two, come and eat before everything gets cold" Lupe called and they joined the group, enjoying their meal with laughter and more embarrassing stories. 

After lunch they separated the boxes and took them to the appropriate rooms before Valentina and Juliana insisted that the helpers had done enough and they had everything from here on. 

They were truly grateful for all their help and made a note to buy them all gifts to say thank you. 

\-------------------

After walking them out Juliana and Valentina returned to their new home with big smiles on their faces. 

"Wait wait wait" Juliana stopped Valentina from going in once Val had opened the door. 

"What?" Valentina looked around worried there was something wrong. 

"Nothing like that Val" Juliana explained and Valentina released a relieved sigh. 

"You scared me". 

"Sorry mi amor. But I was thinking, I carried you in when we first bought this place. Now that we're all moved in, kinda, I think it's my turn." She shrugged smugly with one shoulder and crossed arms. 

"You want me to carry you in?" Valentina nervously checked and Juliana nodded. 

"Juls I will so drop you on your ass" Valentina chuckled. 

"I'll risk it" Juliana shrugged again nonchalantly.

Valentina weighed up her options. "I know! Here jump on my back" she shouted excitedly turning around. 

"No Val! I was totally kidding. I just wanted to see how you reacted." Juliana laughed shaking her head and hands. 

"No c'mon Juls, jump on my back. I got you" she reassured. 

"You sure?" Juliana checked. 

"Positive. Jump on bebe" she smiled turning her back against her again. 

Juliana jumped on her back and wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist and her arms around her neck. 

"You ok?" She checked with her girlfriend. 

"Oh my god Juls you weigh nothing. I totally could have carried you bride style" she laughed.

"Next time babe" Juliana laughed "now giddy up!"

Once they were inside Valentina back up against the kitchen counter to set Juliana down before turning around and leaning in for a slow and gentle kiss. 

"I love you so much mi amor." Valentina's tlips still on Juliana's. 

"I love you too".

"Look what I've got" Val reached into her back pocket and pulled out her mailbox fridge magnet making Juls smile. 

"We finally get to share mailboxes" Juls said quietly smiling at the realisation.

"Yes we do" Valentina leaned in for another kiss before sticking the mailbox magnet on their fridge. 

Before getting too distracted, they decided to get some unpacking done. At least the essentials. Juliana took on the boxes downstairs as Valentina tackled the boxes upstairs. 

"Babe can you bring me that box with the sheets in please? I saw it downstairs" Valentina shouted from the glass balustrades on the hallway upstairs. 

Juliana looked around and found the box. She took it to Valentina and was rewarded with a kiss before coming back down to continue unpacking kitchenware. 

After 15 minutes she heard Valentina again. 

"Juls could you grab that box with the cushions in it please? It's near the coffee table." 

Juliana put down the box of plates and went upstairs to hand Valentina the box she asked for receiving another kiss. 

She went back in the kitchen and 5 minutes later Valentina was stood in the middle of the living room scratching her head. 

"Juls have you seen the box with the pillows in it?" She shouted. 

Juliana dropped the box that was in her hand onto the counter with a sigh and looked over to Valentina. 

"Val it's right there in front of you" she pointed out shaking her head. 

"Can you take it upstairs for me please? I'm tired" she pouted. 

Juliana made her way to her girlfriend.

"Valentina Carvajal are you going to make me do everything?" She asked pulling Valentina close by the waist. 

"Come to think of it, I don't even remember seeing you carrying a single box today. You are such a princess" she said shocked and unimpressed. 

"What? No I've done my share. Plus I had to keep our Bells busy whilst you all were lifting heavy boxes around her". She justified. 

"Is that right?" Juliana quizzed.  
  
"Plus I don't think heavy lifting is my thing. I'll leave it to the professionals." She added. 

"Professionals like me?" Juliana chuckled. 

"Exactly" 

"Then what are you going to be doing?" 

"I'll be giving you motivational support" Valentina smiled making Juliana throw her head back laughing. 

"And what does that look like?" She asked still laughing.

"Well it goes a little something like this ..." Valentina took Juliana's bottom lip and sucked it gently making Juliana gasp. 

She released her lip and her tongue found it's way into Juliana's mouth as the kiss deepened. The room filled with quiet moans as Juliana stepped forward and pushed Valentina back slightly to lay on the couch, lips not leaving one another. 

As Juliana pushed her body onto Valentina's, her girlfriend let out a loud moan. Juliana's hand found it's way on Val's breast making Valentina's back arch encouraging Juliana to reach under her shirt to feel velvety skin under her fingertips. 

A loud knock on the door made them both jump, snapping them both out of their lust filled antics. Laughing at their own reactions, Juliana nuzzled into the crook of Valentina's neck. Valentina tried to get up but Juliana held her in place. 

"Ignore it, they'll go away soon" she whispered turning her head to focus on Val's enticing neck.

"Juls, it might be important." She tried again and Juliana continued her ministrations. 

"Juls" she gasps this time feeling like she's ready to give in to the pleasure of Juliana's lips when they heard another loud knock. 

Juliana groaned with disapproval as Valentina smiled and quickly pushed her off of her. 

Juliana fumbled and landed on the floor with a thud as Valentina rushed to open the door. 

"Hola" Juliana could hear Val say at the door followed by a man's voice. 

She rubbed her butt where she hit the ground hard and made her way to join Valentina. 

"Juls this is Diego, our neighbour. Diego this is my girlfriend Juliana" Valentina introduced. 

Diego extended his hand and Juliana gave him a closed lip smile as she shook it. 

"Look if you need anything just let us know. I'm in 4B along with my roommate Adriana." He offered sincerely looking at Valentina. 

"Thank you so much Diego. We can't wait to meet Adriana too." Valentina replied. 

"Well I'll leave you guys to it. Good night" He said as he left. 

Valentina closed the door looking at Juliana. "Aww wasn't he sweet?" She smiled.

Juliana furrowed her brows "I don't like him" She pouted like a stubborn child.

"What? Why?" Valentina chuckled. 

"He was too nice." She paused for a second "It looked like he liked you though" she couldn't help but add and Valentina raised an eye brow.

"Oh so that's why you don't like him?" She smirked.

"What? No" Juliana denied making Valentina laugh. 

"You're so cute when you're jealous mi amore" she backed Juliana against the counter "you should know I only have eyes for you baby" she cooed nuzzling her nose into Juliana's hair and covering her neck small teasing pecks. 

"Fine .... I guess he was kinda sweet" Juliana finally confessed and Valentina could help but laughed again. 

"How about we try out our new bed?"


	12. New Neighbors

"I cannot believe you're going in to work leaving me to unpack all this by myself" Juliana sulked swivelling around on the kitchen stool, following Valentina around the room. 

"I know I'm so sorry but I have to get this interview done before the guy leaves for Europe tomorrow. I tried baby but I can't get out if it" Valentina said cupping Juliana's face unable to hide the smile at the thought of not having to look at stacks of boxes for a few hours. 

"Oh yeah I can tell you're broken up about it. That's the biggest upside frown I've ve ever seen" Juliana pouted making her girlfriend laugh. 

"Babe you don't need to unpack anything. Just enjoy your day off with Bell and we'll both take care of them when I get back ok?" She kissed her girlfriend as she collected her laptop bag from the counter.

"I love you" Valentina came back to kiss her on the forehead.

Juliana leaned into the kiss "love you too". 

"Don't miss me too much you two" she said patting Bella on the head and left. 

Juliana sat quietly on the stool for a minute and let out a deep sigh. 

"So what should we do girl?" She asked Bella who ran away making her chuckle. A few moments later she came back with her leash in her mouth. 

"Good idea".

\------------

Juliana was resting her forearms against the metal railings on the terrace past their bedroom. She loved this time in the evening when there was a cold breeze on a hot summers day. It brought her peace and gave her the chance to just reflect. 

Leaning over slightly to enjoy the beautiful view covered in a blanket of twilight, her thoughts went back to how different her life is now compared to a few years ago. She was felt humble and grateful and even with all the pain, she wouldn't change a single thing. 

Still in deep thought, she didn't even hear Valentina come in or call out to her. Val stood by the bifolding doors with her jacket folded over her arms just taking in the view. Her present and future: Juliana. 

Smiling fondly she made her way to her love. She quietly placed her jacket on the chair behind Juliana and slowly brought her arms around Juliana's waist, resting her hands over her toned stomach.

Juliana jumped slightly but soon realised who it was and melted into her embrace enveloping her hands over Valentina's.

"You're so beautiful mi amor. I missed you today" Valentina whispered in her ear making her smile.

"I missed you too" Juliana turned in her arms, cupped her face and leaned in for a sweet gentle kiss. 

They brought their foreheads together and just took each other in for a moment before heading inside.

"How was work?" Juliana asked. 

"It was good. Got the interview so now I can work from home if I need to. Oh by the way I bumped into Diego on the way up. He asked if we wanted to grab something to eat together. I told him I'd check to see if you're free. What do you think?" 

"Sure Val, if you want" Juliana agreed. 

"Ok perfect. I'll go over and tell them. This is going to be fun! And we get to meet his roommate" She squealed excited making Juls shake her head.

Val was the most sociable person she had ever come across. How she has the energy and patience for all the people she meets, she will never understand. 

Valentina disappeared and returned in no time with creases in between her brows looking puzzled

"What's up Val?" Juliana chuckled.

"Erm well I went over to tell them we're free." Valentina started to explain. "He said we're staying in but to bring a jacket or a blanket with us. I don't get it. Why do we need that if were staying in?" 

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough baby. Maybe their AC is stuck on high" Juliana joked. 

\----------------

  
The pair got ready and made their way to 4B, blanket in hand, a bunch of flowers and some chocolates for their new neighbours. 

They were greeted by a beaming Diego "Hi guys come on in." 

He was a tall guy, medium build with short dark hair. What stood out most though were his light green eyes that made his smile brighter and infectious. Even Juliana couldn't help mirror it. 

"Hey Aid, they're here" he shouted as he walked them inside the apartment. 

Their apartment had the same layout as theirs but was full of different shades of wood, giving it a more classic feel. 

As Deigo gratefully took the flowers and chocolates off Juliana, the three jumped up at a loud sound coming from down the hall. Their heads snapped round and they were met with a dark haired girl trying to balance on one leg with a shoe in one hand, looking over at a smashed vase on the floor. 

"Shit Aid not that one! That was a gift" Diego yelled with his palm to his head. 

"Oops sorry." The girl clenched her teeth bringing her brows together apologetically. 

"Urgh" Diego sounded defeated "guys this is Adriana, the queen of destruction. Breaks at least one thing every day" he introduced unenthusiastically.

Juliana and Valentina had to stifle the laughter that crept up. 

Adriana finally put on her other shoe and came over to introduce herself giving them both air kisses, ignoring the mess completely.

"Nice to finally meet you. Diego told me you seemed nice but damn you guys are hot!" She said making the two blush.

"You're very pretty too" Valentina returned forever sweet and polite.

"Hey what about me?" Diego asked shamelessly feeling neglected.

"You're very pretty too" Juliana chuckled. 

"Why thank you. I'll take that" he laughed. 

"So what are we doing with these? You're AC seems fine." Valentina still couldn't figure out pointing to the blankets. 

"Well we've just had food delivered but now that you guys are officially our nieghbours we thought we'd let you in on the buildings secret location. Here follow us." Deigo gestured walking back out of their apartment. 

Valentina and Juliana looked at each other surprised and excited to see where this secret location was.

They followed their nieghbours into the hallway towards the elevator. To their suprise right next to the elevator doors was a little latch acting as a handle to a panel, which they now knew was a door, opening up to a set of stairs. 

"Wow, I did not expect that" Juliana sounded amazed. 

"We're not supposed to know about this but Aid was the one who figured it out. Her curiosity finally paid off for once" Diego joked earning a slap on the arm almost knocking over the boxes of food from his hands. 

"Shut it Lopez" Adriana threatened and pushed him forward.

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs and opened the fire door they were met with the most beautiful view of the city lights below them. It mirrored the view from home but a 360 view with cool fresh air was far more breathtaking. 

"Wow" Valentina admired looking around. 

"Welcome to the secret location chicas" Adriana smiled laying a big picnic blanket down. Their electric lantern lit up the seating area and they made themselves comfortable. 

"This is something else. Thank you for showing us" Juliana couldn't help appreciating their kindness. 

"Ah de nada. We're just happy to have you guys around. You got rid of that gerk Luis so it's the least we can do" Adriana explained. 

"I can think of better words for that low life than jerk" Juliana thought aloud and Valentina put her hands on her girlfriends knee. 

Adriana and Diego laughed at Juliana's reaction. 

"I swear I was so close to hitting that man. And I'm not even a violent person" Diego revealed. 

"Well Juls did" Valentina slipped out. 

"What? You hit him? And he gave you the apartment? How?" Adriana asked excitedly.

"Long story" Juliana sighed. 

"Well you're my new favourite badass person Juliana. I think we're all definitely going to get on" Adriana smiled. "Now let's tuck in".

\-----------------

"Right I'll be right back guys" Adriana nodded at Deigo once they finished their meal, as if they were up to something which didn't go unnoticed. 

"Que?" Valentina chuckled. 

"You'll see" Diego grinned.

Adriana came back with a bottle of tequila and 4 plastic cups "game time". 

"Oh no no Juls doesn't drink" Valentina objected knowing where this was going. 

"It's alright she can stick to soft drinks" Aid assured. "So we think the best way to get to know one another is definitely the classic 'never have I ever'. You guys game?" 

Valentina and Juliana looked at each other and smiled. 

"Let's do it!" Valentina agreed excited. 

"Since you guys are the guests, you go first." Diego offered. 

"And no boring questions. Let's get to the good stuff" Aid added making Juliana raise an eyebrow. 

Adriana quickly showed them that where Deigo was cool, calm and collected, she was loud, outgoing and spontaneous with a big clumsy streak. There was something free spirited about her making it feel like they've known her for years. 

"Ok Val you start" Juls volunteered her girlfriend which resulted in a wide eyed look from Valentina. 

"Fine ... I'll start .... erm .... never have I ever .... slept with my current roommate" 

"Ouch damn girl straight in there! I love it" Adriana nodded with a smirk. 

Clearly Valentina wanted to know if they were just friends or more. To her suprise all 4 took a sip with big smiles on their faces. 

"Care to elaborate?" Valentina raised her eyebrows to the pair "only if you want to." 

"Well we've been friends for like forever, then we moved in together. Naturally we were curious but it didn't feel right you know?" Aid explained. 

"I turned her gay" Diego blurted out earning another slap to the chest.

"You can't turn someone gay idiota. I just realised I'd rather be with a woman that's all" she shrugged. 

"That bad hey?" Juliana couldn't help earning a slap of her own from Valentina. 

"Juls" Valentina gasped.

"What?" She defended. 

"It's alright." Diego laughed throwing his head back "I like you Juliana". 

"Ok let's continue before all we do is hit each other" Aid finally said. 

"Ok my go" Juliana smirked "never have I ever .... spied on my neighbour." 

They all looked at Juliana with a 'I can't believe you just asked that' look. 

"What I wanna know what we've got ourselves into" she explained shrugging her shoulders. 

All 4 hesitantly took another sip.

"Wait I think we gotta explain this. Obviously we don't mean you" Diego interrupted.

"Yeah you've not been here long enough for us to spy on you" Adriana said honestly making them laugh. 

"So it's possible?" Valentina asked. 

"Never say never my friends." Adriana raised her glass. "Besides you guys drank too. Care to elaborate?" 

"You're right, we've not had the chance to spy on you guys yet either." Val laughed.

"Hold on hold on. I think we need to set boundaries here. You don't if we don't?" Juliana proposed. 

"Deal! Salud" they clinked their plastic cups together. 

"Ok my turn" Adriana shuffled in her seat thinking "never have I ever done it in public" 

Valentina and Juliana looked at each other with a smirk as they took a sip, not breaking eye contact. 

"Oh shit really? Where?" Aid asked surprised. 

Val and Juls were silent and a blush took over both of their cheeks. 

"Oh c'mon guys were all friends here" she pressed. 

"Outdoor cinema" Valentina said quietly. 

"Haha no way. Like with everyone around? You little rebels." She laughed "I'm yet to check that off my bucket list. And before you ask, Diego doesn't get laid much."

"Hey I do! I just don't think I need to do it in public that's all" he shrugged. 

"Well I for one thought it was hot. You gotta try it" Juliana encouraged Deigo "never say never my friend" she repeated what Aid had said. 

"Ok my turn. Never have I ever ..." Diego began to think when Juliana's phone started to ring. 

"It's the bar. Sorry guys I gotta take this" she excused herself whilst the 3 chatted amongst themselves.

"I'm so sorry I have to go into work. Thanks for all of this. Dinner at ours next time yes?" Juliana offered.

"Deal" the neighbours said at the same time making themselves laugh. 

She bent down to her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck "Sorry mi amor I shouldn't be long ok?" 

"Ok Juls. Take the car ok it's getting late" Valentina suggested. 

"Ok. I love you" she said quietly loving how considerate Valentina was. 

"Aww you guys are killing me" Aid said over dramatically. 

"Bye guys" Juliana shook her head as she left. 

\--------------------

  
It was 2am by the time Juliana finally got home. As she approached their door she heard loud music blaring from behind it. 

Surely this can't be coming from their place at this time? She thought to herself.

Slowly opening the door she peaked her head around expecting a full on party. 

Instead what she was met with was an empty room with Valentina dancing without any pants or a care in the world. Valentina's arms and legs moving around uncontrollably whilst Bella was running circles around her, both of them clearly buzzed. The brunettes hair swaying over her face looking clearly intoxicated.

"Val?" Juliana called out as she stepped in to the apartment. Valentina was too busy in her own world to hear anything. 

"Val!" She tried louder but still nothing. 

She made her way to turn the tv off and the room fell silent, both Valentina and Bella freezing on the spot. 

"Oh no who did that?" Valentina slurred breathing heavy and trying to look around through the locks of hair on her face. 

"Hi" Valentina heard behind her. She whizzed around to be met with Juliana cross armed, holding the remote on one hand, hip and head tilted to one side with a questioning look on her face. 

"Juuuullllssss" Valentina screamed as she stumbled towards her girlfriend almost throwing herself at her. 

Juliana caught her with an "umpf" chuckling at a clearly drunk Valentina. Something she hasn't seen in a while.

"Juliana is that you?" Juliana heard another voice coming from behind the couch. 

As she looked over at the voice she saw Adriana's head appear out from behind it, hair disheveled just like Valentina. 

"Is that you Adriana?" Juliana tried to walk over but was held still by Valentina's tight grip. 

"Oh I'm so glad you're home" Aid said with a sigh of relief standing up and making her way to Juliana. 

Juliana couldn't help but laugh. 

"What is going on here?" She asked amused. 

"Well, we got a little carried away with the drinking game." She began to explain.

"Yeah I can see" Juliana laugher trying to move Valentina's hair out of her face. 

"We brought Valentina home but she insisted we stayed for more drinks. Anyway, she probably drank more than us because soon she was starting to make herself .... erm .... comfortable. As soon as she lost her pants, Diego ran home leaving me here." She explained looking traumatised. 

Juliana closed her lips tightly trying not to laugh at what she was hearing. 

"But why are you hiding?" Juliana asked confused. 

"Well she wanted to practice a suprise for you" Adriana looked just as embarrassed as Juliana started to feel all of a sudden. 

"A 'performance'. Which I usually would never say no to but ... you know. So I had no choice but to hide until you came home. I didn't want to leave her alone like this" Adriana shrugged making Juliana wonder if she should laugh or die. 

"I'm so sorry" she said embarrassed "and thank you so much for staying. I'm sure Val would love hearing this in the morning". She joked trying to lighten the mood a little. 

"Yeah I'm sure she'll love that. Anyway I'm going to head home." 

"Thanks again Aid. I'm sorry I can't walk you out" Juliana said pointing at Valentina wrapped around her. 

"Don't worry about it. Good luck" Adriana smiled. 

"Thanks I'll need it." 

After Adriana left Juliana walked Valentina over to the couch, sat her down and knelt in front of her. 

"Hey there beautiful. Had fun tonight huh?" She chuckled lifting Valentina's chin up so she can see her properly. 

Valentina nodded with a cheeky grin on her face. 

"How about we get you to bed?" 

"No! Not yet. I've got a suprise for you." Valentina said with glazed eyes.

"Save it for tomorrow guapa, you need to sleep this off" Juls said standing up to get her some water. 

Valentina grabbed her hand as she was walking away and somehow managed to trade places. She pulled Juliana down to the couch whilst she stood in front of her. 

She leaned down and kissed Juliana. It was messy and all Juliana could taste was alcohol but the feeling of Val's lips on hers still made her weak at the knees. 

Valentina pulled away and Juliana swallowed hard seeing the fire in Valentina's eyes as she stepped away and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Val" Juliana tried to protest but was cut off by Valentina's finger on her lips.

"Ssshhh" She stood up straight between Juliana's legs taking another button off. Juliana knew she should stop this, Valentina was clearly drunk but her brain was shortcircuiting with ever button that was being taken off and ever inch of silky smooth skin that was being revealed. 

She licked her lips as her eyes tried to drink in all of her sexy girlfriend. 

Valentina's shirt was now undone and Juliana couldn't help herself from grabbing her waist and pulling her in to place kisses in between her breasts and down her taught stomach.

Valentina's head flew back with a loud moan grabbing the back of Juliana's head. 

"That feels so good Juls" Valentina said lazily as she brought her lips to the top of Juliana's head. 

Valentina pushed Juliana against the back of the couch and Juliana groaned at the loss of contact. 

Valentina turned herself around and slowly teased Juliana with a lap dance. There was no music but at this point, they were so turned on, neither of them cared. 

Juliana licked her lips again as she held Valentina's waist and watched as her ass ground down to Juliana's crotch. 

"Fuck Val." She moaned not knowing how long she can take this. 

Valentina continued to rub up and grind against her sending her heart racing. 

She almost began to lose control but she mustered up every ounce of strength she had left to grab Val's waist and anchor her down against her. 

"Val stop" She held Valentina in place stopping her from moving "stop". 

Valentina leaned back on her girlfriend "Juls?" She asked trying to catch her breath.

"Just sit with me Val" Juliana's voice low and husky as she tried to fight the urge to take her girlfriend there and then. 

It took everything in Juliana to stop Valentina's ministrations knowing that she was drunk and in no state to make decisions.

She knew Valentina would never say no but this just didn't feel right for Juliana. 

Being with Valentina wasn't just about sex. With Val it was more about making love, something they both enjoyed, consensually. 

Juliana spent long minutes just holding Valentina who was still sat on her lap with her back and head resting against her girlfriend. 

Once she felt like she was in control again Juliana gently peppered kisses on Valentina's cheek, shoulder and jawline.

"Let's go to bed baby" she whispered to Valentina and got no response. 

"Val?" She still heard nothing until the sound of light snoring made her laugh. 

"I love you so much mi amor" Juliana whispered and carried her girlfriend to bed. 

\------------------

  
The next morning Valentina woke up to find everything was much brighter and louder than she liked. 

Her eyes struggled to open and her mouth was parched. With a loud groan she turned over to find an empty bed. 

"Oh God" she grumbled as she rubbed her eyes trying to recall why she felt like she had just been ran over by a truck. 

She slowly propped herself up on her should and her hand went straight to her throbbing head.

She looked over at the bedside table and smiled through the pain. Juliana was too cute. 

On the table she found a bottle of water and a pack of aspirin along with a note saying "I love you". 

She practically finished the whole bottle in one go along with two aspirins and wasted no time in pulling the covers over her head and snuggling back into the warmth of their bed. 

Valentina finally made her way downstairs after a shower feeling much better and was instantly met with the most delicious smell coming from the kitchen. 

Juls was swaying away with her back against Valentina stirring something on the stove. 

"What's cooking chef Valdes?" Valentina smiled giving Juliana a kiss on the cheek before grabbing another bottle of water. 

"Good afternoon sleepy head" Juliana greeted still stirring. She turned the stove off and stood in front of Valentina who sat herself down on a stool. 

Juliana cupped Valentina's face and leaned in for a gentle kiss "How are you feeling?"

"Like death. But better now thanks baby." Valentina hugged her girlfriend. 

"You had quite the night huh?" Juliana smirked.

"Oh god what do you mean? What did I do?" Valentina asked now getting worried. 

"Let's just say you probably traumatised our neighbours for life" she chuckled. 

"Oh no. What did I do? Actually don't tell me. I'd rather not know. Just tell me if I need to apologise." Val asked cringing at her actions. 

Juliana nodded and Valentina dropped her head in shame making her girlfriend laugh. 

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed us Juls. Are you mad?" Valentina asked genuinely embarrassed. 

"Val I'm not mad. I'm glad you had a good night. And you can never embarrass me." She said rubbing her hands up and down Valentina's arms. 

"Really?" Valentina pouted.

"Of course. I want you to enjoy yourself. I want you to go have fun even when I'm not there. You know why?" Juliana asked playing with stands of Val's hair then looking into beautiful blue eyes. 

"Because I love the idea that you can be anywhere or be out all night long with your friends but in the end you're coming home to me."

Valentina couldn't help looking into sincere brown eyes as her own started filling up with unshed tears. 

"Hey hey. What's up?" Juliana cupped her face and looked at her concerned. 

Valentina nodded and pulled Juliana into her holding her tight. 

"I love you so much Juls. I'll always come home to you no matter what." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Hope you're all well and you enjoyed this chapter? 
> 
> This series has taken over my life for the last few months so I'm taking a step back. 
> 
> I'm still going to make sure I finish the story but I'll be updating as and when I can. 
> 
> In the meantime I'll probably update other stuff so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Let me know what you think xx


	13. It's Not Healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told you I wouldn't abandon you xx

It was a strange Saturday morning. Both women were doing last minute preparations for the housewarming party tomorrow but for some reason Valentina seemed "off".

Instead of her usually bubbly self, she seemed a little distracted like she had something going on in her mind. Something she wasn't saying out loud.

The were both sat around the dinner table after breakfast with phones in hand confirming who was going to be there. 

"So who else do you want me to invite?" Valentina asked looking up from her phone. 

"I don't know babe I think we got everyone. But you can invite whoever else" Juliana replied not looking up from her phone when she heard a loud sigh from her girlfriend.

"You ok Val?" She chuckled now looking up. 

"Yeah fine" Valentina sounded deflated which was unlike her. 

After a few minutes Valentina spoke up again.

"So you sure you don't want to suggest anything for food? Anything you'd like?" Val asked looking back at Juliana. 

Juliana looked up and gave her girlfriend a smile. "Whatever you've chosen sounds fine Val." 

Valentina looked at her through furrowed brows. 

"Val what's up?" Juliana asked seeing her reaction.

"What?"

"You're being weird" Juliana never one to beat around the bush. 

"Well I was reading this thing yesterday..." Valentina started and combined with how Val was behaving, Juliana wasn't liking the sound of this already. 

"and it got me wondering. Juls please don't take this the wrong way ok?" Valentina scooched closer to Juliana squeezing her hand. 

"Ok" Juliana raised an eyebrow looking nervous. 

"Juls ... sometimes ... " she looks down drawing circles into Juliana's hands "sometimes I feel like you just go with everything I say without giving your own opinion." She rushed out quickly. 

"What? How?" Juliana defended feeling confused. 

"Well take this party for example. You didn't tell me a single thing you wanted. It's like you don't think you're opinion matters or something and I don't want you to think that baby."

"Val I don't think that. I just trust your decision. It's not a big deal." Juliana assured sincerely. 

"But I want to this to be our decisions Juls not just mine." 

"Val it's party food. What's the big deal?" 

"It's not about the food Juls. It's the principle. I want you to want to make these decisions with me. I want to know what you want and not just go along with what I decide. I don't want you to compromise " Val explained getting frustrated. 

Juliana looked at Valentina surprised, who was now avoiding eye contact, trying to process everything that was thrown at her in the last 30 seconds. Where was all of this coming from?

To be honest there have been times where Valentina had been upset at situations that made her angry or frustrated but they were never aimed at Juliana. It was usually at others but Juliana knew to give her time to calm down. This time however, for whatever reason, it was aimed at Juliana and she wasn't enjoying it one little bit. 

Juliana took a deep breath, pulled Val up and sat her on her knee. 

"Val. What's this about baby?" Juliana asked calmly cupping her face trying to look into frustrated blue eyes.

It took a minute but Valentina finally let out a sigh and turned to Juliana. 

"We don't argue Juls." She finally revealed making Juliana freeze before looking at her through furrowed brows. 

"What?" 

"We don't argue." Valentina now sounded worried with creases between her brows and a pout on her lips. 

"Okaay" Juliana answered trying her best to fight the smile threatening to break out. 

"It's not funny Juls" Valentina pushed Juliana's shoulder.

Juliana couldn't help it. Valentina just looked so cute when she pouted. And now she knew what this was about she knew she could relax and enjoy it a little. 

"I know. I know it's not funny Val. But what the heck?" Juliana now smiling at how Valentina said the most random things sometimes. 

"What? It's not healthy Juls. Strong couples have arguments." She explained seriously. 

"And let me guess this is what you read yesterday?" Juliana now trying to match Valentina's seriousness. 

"Yeah! Juls I think there's something wrong with us." Valentina now looked concerned. 

Juliana couldn't help but laugh out loud at Val's words earning another shove on the shoulder. 

"I can't believe we're arguing about not arguing." Juliana unable to stop her laughter. 

"Stop laughing Juls I'm serious." 

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. Oh ..." Juliana had tears in her eyes. How was Valentina this adorable? She finally composed herself before continuing. 

"Valentina Carvajal I love you so much." She kissed serious looking lips and Valentina returned the kiss with hands finally cupping Juliana's face. 

"I love you too Juls" she said breaking away with a glimpse of a smile on her face. 

"Does it feel like there's anything wrong with us Val?" Juliana asked seriously now nuzzling into the crook of Val's neck. 

Valentina closed her eyes at the comfort she felt every time Juliana did this. It truly made her heart feel like it would explode. 

"No." She whispered. 

"I don't think so too" Juliana pulled back to look at Valentina. 

"I promise I would tell you if there was something on my mind babe. You have to trust me. And you, Miss Carvajal, make me feel like I'm the only one that matters .." she kissed her girlfriend again "so I know my opinions matter to you." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Ok mi amor." Valentina looked into deep brown eyes but noticed that they suddenly looked a little sombre. "Baby what is it?" 

"Val I'm glad we don't argue. And it's not because I avoid it or anything. I promise. But I've had a lifetime being around parents arguing and screaming at each other. I don't want anymore." Juliana spoke in a quiet voice looking at their intertwined fingers. 

Valentina immediately pulled Juliana into her, hugging her with everything she had. 

"Juls I'm so sorry baby. I didn't even think" Valentina's heart sank at Juliana's words as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Hey hey Val it's ok. Look please don't cry. " Juliana consoled pulling away to wipe the uncontrollable tears streaming down Valentina's face. 

"I'm so sorry Juls. Im sorry for everything you've been through. I can't believe I didn't think before opening my big mouth." Valentina said feeling overwhelming guilt. 

"It's ok Val. You didn't know." Juliana shook her head and wrapped her arms around Val's waist tighter.

Minutes passed and Juliana felt Valentina relax more in her arms. 

"So what else did you read?" Juliana teased trying to lighten the mood. 

"Stop" Valentina complained wiping her tears away. 

"Ok ok. Come on. Let's get ready. I'm taking you out for lunch." Juliana stood them up pulling her girlfriend upstairs to get changed. 

  
\------------------

  
Juliana and Valentina were rushing around making sure the place was in order before their guests arrived. The housewarming was long overdue because of their busy work schedules but better late than never they thought.

After a couple of hours the party was in full swing. All of their close friends and family were admiring their own little peice of heaven. What was nice was the fact that, due to the open plan layout, everyone was in one space. 

Juliana and Valentina made their way around the different groups of conversations as their friends and family mingled with one another. 

Alex and Nayeli were talking away to Diego and Adriana around the kitchen whilst Lupe and Pancho were catching up with Perl and her partner on the couch. Teresa and Frankie were talking to Juliana as they heard a knock at the door. 

Valentina answered and soon headed over to Juliana with her two new guests. 

"Juls I'd like you to meet Silvina and Tiberio." Valentina beamed. 

Juliana excused herself from her colleagues and smiled at Val's friends. "Hola pleasure to meet you both. I've heard alot about you." 

Silvina and Tiberio worked for Valentina's family all of her life. Silvina had been like a mother to Valentina, raising her as her own while working for the Carvajals. Tiberio was her husband and was also protective over all the Carvajal siblings. Valentina spoke about them alot especially when it came to food. For Valentina no one else could compete with Silvina's cooking. 

"Hola nina. We have heard so much about you too. Hope this one isn't giving you too much trouble?" Silvina teased pointing her thumb to Valentina. 

"Hey Chivis I thought you're supposed to be on my side?" Valentina gasped feigning offence making the three laugh. 

"Nothing I can't handle." Juliana winked. 

The party was in full swing when Juliana was dragged away by an excited Adriana. 

"Woah what's up?" Juliana chuckled finally being released as she was taken into a corner to a waiting Diego. 

"Juls what's the script with your blonde friend over there?" Adriana unable to take her eyes away from Teresa across the room. 

"She's hot!" Diego piped up. 

"Hold on what's going here?" Juliana asked concerned pointing between the two of them. "You're not into some weird freaky shit are you? Because that's my best friend." 

"What? No. Casanova over here thinks he's got a shot too. Ignore him. Is she into girls?" Adriana asked eager to hear the answer she's looking for.

"She's not into labels." Juliana disclosed. 

"Sweet. Right then D. Even playing field. May the best woman win!" Aid challenged as she sauntered towards a clueless Teresa leaving an amused Juliana and nervous Diego behind. 

"Don't worry buddy, you've got a good a chance as any." Juliana patted Diego on the shoulder with words of encouragement and a closed lip smile.

"What's going on here?" Valentina appeared out of nowhere hugging Juliana from behind as Deigo went to grab some liquid courage.

"Hey baby. Diego and Aid are fighting over T." She updated Val smiling. 

"Oh wow. Poor Teresa." Valentina laughed. 

"Poor them more like. They have no idea what they're getting themselves into." Juliana corrected making Val laugh. 

The rest of the party was spent with Val and Juls occasionally watching on as Teresa caught on to the little game she was a part of and making them work hard for her attention. Unfortunately for them, neither of the two ended up leaving with her. 

As guests finally left, Juliana and Valentina started to clean up when Valentina suddenly heard the stereo play. She turned to see what was going on when she was met with deep brown eyes and a beautiful bright smile. 

"Can I have this dance senorita?" Juliana asked with her head lowered a little for theatrics. 

Valentina put down the glasses in her hand and took Juls' hand. "Of course you can" giving a little courtesy of her own.

Juliana held Valentina close as their bodies moved effortlessly together. Val automatically wrapped her arms around her neck as her head snuggled into the dark haired girl. 

She was basking in the comfort when she felt Juliana's arms run up and down her back sending shivers down her spine. 

Taking a deep breath in Valentina turned her head to place kisses to Juliana's neck making her breath hitch. The small kisses made their way to waiting lips and as she met soft velvety lips, Juliana pulled her in closer. 

They'd been together for over 2 years now yet their kisses were still enough to give Valentina butterflies. They still sent shivers through her and her lips always craved more. More of the soft lips against hers, more of Juliana. 

As their kiss deepened Juliana's phone rang. Valentina tried to pull away but Juliana kept her in place, continuing their kiss. Valentina smiled into the kiss before trying to break free again. 

"Juls, it's late. That might be important." Valentina tried. 

"Shhh. This is more important." Juliana smiled leaning into her again. 

The phone rang again and Valentina pushed away chuckling "Answer the call mi amor. We've got all night. Clearly whoever it is can't wait." 

Juliana released a groan before answering the call and walking away from the brunette. 

It wasn't long before Juliana came back to Valentina looking like she was deep in thought. 

"Val somethings comes up at the bar. I have to go. Nothing to worry about but I'll be back ok?" She kissed her girlfriend and left immediately before Valentina could even say bye. 

\---------------------

It was getting late and Juliana wasn't answering her phone which wasn't unusual especially if it was a busy night and Juliana couldn't hear it. 

Val finally gave up and decided to call it a night, knowing that she had work tomorrow and that she'd most likely wake up once she felt Juliana come home or get into bed before they cuddled to sleep. 

Suprisingly, Valentina woke up to the sound of her alarm and switched it off quickly. She got back into bed when the realisation hit her that she didn't hear Juliana come home. 

She turned quickly to find her girlfriend lay on her stomache, softly snoozing away. She admired the absolute beauty before her, not being able to stop the smile that crept up on her face every time she saw her girlfriend. She was happy to see her safe and sound beside her so she quietly kissed her on her head and made her way into the shower. 

Whilst getting ready her thoughts were getting the better of her. There wasn't one night Valentina could remember when Juliana didn't get into bed and kiss Valentina and try to either wrap her arms around the brunette or have Valentina spoon her, depending on which way Valentina was facing when she got home. Either way she woke Val up every single time, even for a second. 

But not lastnight. Lastnight she didn't feel Juliana near her and didn't wake up in Juliana's arms. She knew this could be nothing but something just wasn't sitting right. 

Valentina let Juliana sleep knowing that she had a late night and she would most like have work later. Even at work, Valentina made sure she didn't disturb Juliana with texts or calls just in case she was still sleeping. But this didn't stop her from worrying. She knew something was off. 

Valentina had to make sure Juliana was ok so on her lunch break, she went home to check up on her. 

As she came in she saw Juliana on the couch tying her laces up dressed in her running gear. Juliana got up as soon as she noticed Valentina. 

"Hey Val, I didn't realise you're going to be home so soon." Juls said giving her a kiss on the cheek but without her usual beaming smile. 

"Oh I'm just on my lunch break babe. Wanted to check if you're ok. Did you come in late lastnight?" 

"Erm yeah ... sorry things at the bar took longer than I thought." She said avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of her neck. 

"Look I'm just going for a run so I'll see you later? Thank you for checking up on me." She gave Val a quick peck and tried to head out. 

Val grabbed her wrist as she passed her and pulled her back into a hug. After squeezing her tight Val pulled away to looked into intense brown eyes. She could tell something was going on. 

"Baby I missed you. Could you just spend 5 minutes with me please?" Valentina pleaded wanting to be close. 

"What's on your mind Juls?" she asked resting her forehead on Juliana's cheek. 

"Nothing Val I'm fine." Juliana replied unconvincingly. 

"Juls please tell me mi amor" Valentina asked again gently, looking into her eyes. 

Juliana looked away and swallowed hard contemplating for a minute. She let out a deep exhale and looked back at Valentina.

"Val, I just need some space. Please? I've got work later so I'll see you tomorrow ok? Don't wait up for me." She gave Valentina a kiss on the cheek and left putting her headphones in.

Valentina stood in the middle of the room worried and confused at what possibly could have happened between their dance lastnight to now. 

"Juls needs space?" Is the only thing repeating in her head until she felt a warm tear run down her cheek.


End file.
